Elementor
by LeoDS
Summary: Esta história conta as aventuras de 7 garotos q encontram medalhoes do qual da para eles poderes elementais,eles batalharão contra o vilao dessa historia,irão para o mundo alternativo Elementor,e lutarão com todas suas forças para salvar ambos os mundos.
1. Chapter 1

A união elementar

**Capítulo 1: O começo**

**Colégio Lorency**

TRRRIIIIIIIIM!!!!!

-Então, Max, acabou a aula. Nós vamos mesmo ir até o ferro velho para comprar metais velhos para montar nosso robô para a feira de ciências?

-Vamos sim, Billy. Eng, Bobby, arrumem suas coisas que nós vamos ao ferro velho.

Max, Eng, Billy e Bobby são amigos desde pequenos, sempre que podem fazem trabalhos e projetos escolares juntos. Para a feira de ciências desse ano, resolveram comprar pedaços velhos de metal para montar um robô de controle remoto, com a ajuda do pai de Eng que trabalha com robótica.

Eles arrumam suas coisas e vão até o ferro velho da cidade que ficava a três quadras da escola onde eles estudavam. Ao chegarem lá, encontram com Marina e Sasha, duas garotas da sua classe.

-Que estranho, garotas normalmente não vêm ao ferro velho, geralmente elas acham nojento – fala Bobby

-E de fato é nojento, mas vimos vocês entrarem aqui e ficamos curiosas para saber o que iriam fazer aqui – responde Marina

-Precisamos de metais velhos para construir um robô de controle remoto – fala Eng

Os quatro garotos começam a procurar coisas e as garotas ficam só olhando.

-Olha só aquela caixa que madeira! – fala Billy apontando para uma caixa antiga, enferrujada e suja.

-Pega e abre – fala Eng ansioso par saber o que têm dentro da caixa.

-Não dá. A fechadura está enferrujada – fala Billy tentando abrir a fechadura.

Bobby pega uma pedra e entrega a Billy para ele forçar a fechadura. Billy pega a pedra e começa a batê-la na fechadura até abrir.

-Deu certo! – fala Billy abrindo a caixa

Billy abre a caixa e encontra sete medalhões empoeirados.

-Que coisa cafona! – fala Max tomando a caixa da mão de Billy

-Hei!Devolve!

-Sete medalhões bregas com mais três vidros pintados com uma coisa estranha e dois chips vermelhos, dois azuis e um amarelo. Horrível – fala Max olhando os medalhões e depois jogando a caixa no chão.

Billy pega a caixa do chão, pega um dos medalhões e coloca na sua frente. O sol sai de trás de uma nuvem, iluminando diretamente o medalhão que Billy segurava, fazendo sair uma forte luz do medalhão. Quando a luz acaba, os seis estão com um medalhão pendurado no pescoço, menos Billy, e usando uma roupa esquisita com uma capa.

-Cafona hein? – fala Billy gozando o que Max falou dos medalhões.

De repente Eng dá um espirro e faz a pilha de metais velhos voarem longe.

-Uau! – fala Eng impressionado com o que acabou de fazer.

-Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer – fala Max

Max aponta as suas mãos para Billy e faz força, fazendo sair água da palma da sua mão e encharcando Billy.Billy ficou morrendo de raiva e fez a mesma coisa, só que em ver de sair água, saiu uma forte luz.

-Apaga isso! – fala Marina tampando os olhos.

-Parece que as roupas têm a ver com os poderes: Preto e Branco, ar; Azul e Preto, água; Verde e Preto, planta; Vermelho e Preto, fogo; Branco, luz e Marrom e Preto, terra. Os elementos – fala Bobby tentando explicar a relação das roupas e dos poderes.

-Tem lógica – fala Max – Mas existe o contrário da Luz que não têm um medalhão aqui.

-Trevas –fala Billy – Mas eu tenho certeza que vi um outro medalhão que ninguém daqui está usando.

A mesma nuvem que destampou anteriormente o sol o tampa de novo, interrompendo a conversa e fazendo o Medalhão da Luz desativar, fazendo as roupas e os poderes desaparecerem.

-Parece que o Medalhão da Luz é ativado pela luz – fala Max – E ele controla os outros. Se ele não for ativado, ninguém se transforma.

-Meu avô já me falou desses medalhões. Podemos ir até a minha casa e ele pode nos contar o segredo deles – fala Billy.

Mas ninguém sabia que Ben Silver, um garoto da mesma sala dos seis amigos só que não tinha afinidade com quase ninguém da classe só com os valentões, estava usando o Medalhão das Trevas, ouviu a conversa e os seguiu até a casa de Billy.

Eles andaram quatro quadras até a casa de Billy sem saber que estavam sendo seguidos por Ben.

-Vovô!Vovô! –fala Billy ao chegar em casa com seus amigos – Preciso falar com você!

-Sim, filho? – fala o avô de Billy chegando na sala – Hmm... Você trouxe amigos, vou colocar uns biscoitos de queijo no forno.

-Não precisa, Sr.Lee – fala Bobby.

-Podem me chamar de vovô. O que vocês querem?

-Vovô, sabe aqueles medalhões que você tanto falava deles para mim?

-Claro, Billy.O que têm eles?

Billy e os outros mostram os medalhões ao vovô.

-Os Medalhões Elementares. Onde acharam?

-Achamos no ferro velho. Estava em uma caixa junto com algumas outras coisas – fala Billy

-Tenho um livro que pode ajudar vocês. Billy pegue aquele livro vermelho com bordas douradas que está na última prateleira.

-Mas sem escada?

-Deixa comigo – fala Eng pegando o Medalhão da Luz e uma lanterna que estava em cima da mesa.

Eng liga a lanterna na frente do medalhão, o ativando. Ele usa seu poder de controlar o ar para se levitar até a prateleira e pegar o livro.

-Está trancado. Mas não têm lugar para colocar chave na fechadura – fala Marina olhando o livro e procurando o buraco para a chave.

-Olhem esse buraco – fala o vovô apontando para um buraco na capa do livro – Filho, me empreste seu medalhão.

Billy dá seu medalhão ao seu avô que encaixa no buraco, fazendo o livro se abrir.

-O buraco na capa é a fechadura e o medalhão é a chave – fala Marina surpresa.

-"**Medalhão da Luz:** O Medalhão da Luz ativa os outros medalhões, menos o das trevas. Ele só pode ser ativado se for iluminado diretamente. Para não precisar fazer isso, existe o Chip de Iluminação, que é plugado ao Medalhão da Luz na lateral esquerda. Serve para iluminar lugares e soltar raios de luz.Ele funciona melhor de dia.

**Medalhão das Trevas: **Serve para criar criaturas das trevas, soltar raios negros e criar outras coisas. Quando tocado pelo Medalhão da Luz, ele é destruído. Ele funciona melhor de noite.

**Transmutações:** Transmutações são os tipos de elementos que derivam ou se parecem com outros elementos, como a água e o fogo. As transmutações da água são o gás, que produz neblina e bolhas de ar; e o gelo, que produz gelo e neve. A transmutação do fogo é a lava.Para uma transmutação ser completada deve ser dito, por exemplo : 'Transmutação!Fogo para lava!' E colocar a telinha com o símbolo da lava encima da do fogo que a telinha do fogo irá sair por trás do medalhão.

**Acessórios:** Chips – Os chips são o de resfriamento, o azul, e de aquecimento, o vermelho. São usados nos Medalhões do Ar e da Água para resfriarem ou aquecerem seus elementos. Para plugá-los, coloque-os na lateral esquerda, no mesmo local que é colocado o Chip de Iluminação no Medalhão da Luz.

**Transformações:** Quando o Medalhão da luz está com o Chip de Iluminação, seu portador diz 'Força Elementar' para se transformar e transformar os outros portadores dos medalhões. Para usarem os seus poderes elementares, os portadores dos medalhões devem estar transformados.

**Poder Elementar: **Para usar o Poder Elementar os seis guardiões devem pular e dizer seus elementos com o guardião da luz no meio e os outros em volta dele. Depois eles soltam seu poder principal para frente que ele será fundido com os outros poderes para virar o Poder Elementar. Se os guardiões não estiverem muito bem treinados eles podem ficar muitos cansados de pois de usar esse poder."

-Então somos guardiões elementares, vovô? – pergunta Eng

-Sim.

De repente o Medalhão da Luz começa a brilhar e ficar piscando.

-O que é isso, vovô? – fala Billy

-Não sei filho.

-Parece um sinal de emergência – fala Sasha

-Isso!Um sinal de emergência!Procure isso no livro, Eng – fala Bobby

Eng folheia o livro, acha a seção "Sinal de Emergência" e começa a ler:

-"**Sinal de Emergência: **Quando uma criatura negra é criada pelo Medalhão das Trevas, o Medalhão da Luz começa a brilhar e a piscar. Para saber onde a criatura está, existe um mapa na última página do livro que mostra onde ele está, e aparece um xis no lugar que o monstro está, quando iluminado pelo poder do elemento da luz"

Billy abre o livro na última página e usa seu poder da luz para encontrar a criatura.

-Ele está na Rua Dungeon, no bairro Fogus, aqui em Lorency mesmo. Vamos gente, vamos ag...Espera isso é a rua depois da minha.Vamos lá.Força Elementar!

Os seis guardiões se transformam e vão correndo até a rua que a criatura está. Quando eles chegam lá, se deparam com um enorme dragão vermelho atacando uns carros.

Bobby usa seu poder para mover uma grande pedra que estava ao lado deles e joga no dragão, falando:

-Hei você!

O dragão se vira furioso e lança um jato de fogo em direção aos guardiões, mas Max se coloca na frente e solta um jato de água, competindo com o jato do dragão. Como o dragão era mais forte e Max não tinha muito treino, ele conseguiu vencer e jogar os guardiões longe.

-Você vai ver seu dragão irritante! – fala Eng se levantando e indo em direção ao dragão

Eng coloca as mãos para o alto e cria um pequeno furacão que engole o dragão, mas começa a puxar o resto dos guardiões.

-Marina! – grita Max

Marina faz as raízes das árvores saírem da terra e pega o pé dos cinco guardiões, menos de Eng que nem começou a ser puxado.

O furacão fica girando o dragão e o manda longe. Por causa do furacão, Eng fica muito fraco e desmaia.Marina solta os pés de seus amigos e corre em direção de Eng.

-Eng!Eng!Acorda!Precisamos de você para usar o Poder Elementar e o dragão está voltando!Acorde!

Quando o Dragão volta, Sasha e Bobby tentar segurá-lo.

Max chega perto e fala:

-Situações desesperadas pedem soluções desesperadas.

Max joga um pouco de água no rosto de Eng, que acorda meio fraco.

-Temos que usar o Poder Elementar. Sasha e Bobby não vão agüentar por muito tempo! –fala Billy

Os seis ficam na posição que o livro dizia, falam seus poderes e usam o Poder Elementar, quase derrotando o dragão. Como Eng já estava fraco, ele desmaiou novamente após usar o Poder Elementar e não acorda.

-Bobby, crie uma proteção de pedra para proteger Eng – fala Billy

Billy cega temporariamente o dragão com sua luz enquanto os outros usam seus poderes para atacar o dragão.

Depois de muito atacarem, eles derrotam o dragão, que vira um pedaço de carvão. Eles pegam Eng e vão para casa.

**CONTINUA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gente, to postanu mais um capitulo da história. Espero que gostem. Deixem reviews**

**Vlw**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2: O seqüestro de Sasha**

No dia seguinte, como haviam prometido para o vovô, eles não contaram a ninguém que tinha se tornado guardiões elementares. Ninguém sabia menos Ben, que era o portador do Medalhão das Trevas.

Como foi dito anteriormente, Ben Silver não era amigo de quase ninguém, pelo fato de ser um valentão e não tratar as pessoas bem. Mas ele tinha um segredo: Gostava de Sasha, mas ninguém sabia, nem mesmo a própria Sasha.Ele bolou um plano para ficar mais um tempo com sua querida Sasha.

-A Feira de Ciências é daqui a três dias, precisamos voltar no ferro velho para pegarmos os metais para montarmos nosso robô – fala Billy para Max

-Vai ficar mais difícil de fazer o robô com esses monstros aparecendo – fala Max

Depois da aula, Billy e os outros garotos do seu grupo foram até o ferro velho e compraram os metais. Logo em seguida foram até a casa de Eng para montarem o robô com a ajuda do pai de Eng. Em algumas horas conseguiram montar um pouco mais da metade do robô.

-Demos uma boa adiantada no nosso robô – fala Eng quando sai de sua casa com os amigos

Depois de caminharem um pouco, o medalhão de Billy começa a brilhar. Billy tira o livro da mochila, abre na última página e usa seu poder para encontrar a criatura.

-Nossa!São vários no mesmo lugar! –fala Billy assustado – Será que conseguimos?

-Aonde? – pergunta Eng

-Na rua do Shopping Lorency– fala Billy – Max, ligue para as garotas e peça para elas irem para o shopping.

Max liga para Sasha e ela fala que ela e Marina estão no shopping.

-Sasha, segure as criaturas que nós já estamos chegando – fala Max desligando depois

-Mas Sasha, não podemos nos transformar sem o Billy aqui – fala Marina

-Olha só!Parece que só são insetos! – fala Sasha apontado para uma nuvem negra de insetos

-Tem um extintor de incêndio nessa pilastra. Podemos atrasá-los com ele! – fala Marina pegando o extintor e jogando nos insetos.

Um tempinho depois Billy, Max, Eng e Bobby chegam correndo no shopping. Billy destransforma ele e os outros garotos e depois transforma todos juntos.

-Hora de fazer churrasquinho de insetos – fala Sasha jogando um jato de fogo nos insetos, os fazendo virarem carvão.

-Meu avô disse que é importante guardar o carvão que as criaturas viram. Nós esfregamos o carvão até acabar e vai nos deixar mais fortes, depois é só esperar um pouco e lavar – explica Billy colocando o carvão em um saquinho e guardando na sua mochila.

Dois dias se passaram e nenhuma criatura apareceu, dando tempo para Billy e os outros terminarem seu robô. E chega o dia da feira. O colégio estava cheio, com pais, alunos e amigos de alunos. Mas uma coisa iria acontecer, uma coisa inesperada.

Chega a hora do início das apresentações no campo de futebol, mas de repente um terremoto interrompe a apresentação.Logo em seguida, uma cobra gigante com um olho grande e vermelho sai de um buraco criador por ela.Todos começaram a correr e a gritar.Quando todos saíram, Billy e os outros se transformaram para combater a cobra.

Eles fizeram o máximo o possível, mas parecia que a cobra era invencível, só sofreu alguns arranhões. De repente, o inesperado acontece. A cobra sai de um dos buracos que ela mesma fez e engole Sasha. Bobby e Marina tentaram impedir jogando pedras e folhas que cortam na cobra, mas ela entra por um dos buracos e vai embora.

-Sasha!!!!!! – grita Bobby se ajoelhando no chão.

-Vamos trazê-la de volta – fala Billy colocando a mão no ombro de Bobby.

Sasha ficou sumida por três dias. Todos que a conheciam ficaram preocupados e espalharam cartazes pela cidade, procurando pela garota.

Mas, na tarde do terceiro dia, Sasha apareceu depois da escola na casa de Billy.

-Sasha!Você está bem?Aceita alguma coisa, água, limonada...?

-Estou bem, Billy.Não preciso de nada.

-Quem te seqüestrou?

-Não conheço. Só sei que se denomina Guardião Negro. Eu fugi por que o guarda que tomava conta de mim estava dormindo. Tentei pegar a chave do cinto dele, mas não consegui. Lembrei que tinha um grampo no meu bolso e consegui abrir a cela.Peguei meu medalhão que estava ao lado das chaves e sai correndo.

-Conseguiu ver onde era?

-Era em um barracão velho perto do rio que secou.

-Vamos investigar amanhã. Agora venha comigo que vou te levar até a sua casa – fala Billy abrindo a porta da frente.

No dia seguinte, logo após a escola, Billy e os outros foram até o barracão que Sasha informou.

Eles entram no barracão e não encontram nada, nem ninguém, só um bracelete de pano sujo com uma estrela verde estampada nele.

-Eu acho que conheço isso... – fala Bobby colocando a mão no queixo e franzindo a testa

-É isso! – grita Max – É o bracelete do clube de Ben Silver

No dia seguinte, na escola, Eng e Max comentam sobre o bracelete que acharam no barracão.

-Acha que Ben Silver ou quem participa do seu clube está por trás do seqüestro da Sasha? – comentou Eng.

-Pode ser.

-Gente!Emergência! – fala Billy que acaba de chegar correndo, junto com Sasha, Marina e Bobby.

TRIIIMMMMM!!!!!

-Mas nós precisamos ir para a aula! – fala Max

-Eu tenho um truque que li no livro dos guardiões – fala Eng – Billy, diga Siartsa Soproc.

- Siartsa Soproc – fala Billy

De repente, luzes saem de cada um dos guardiões e duplicatas deles aparecem.

-É um feitiço de corpos astrais ou de duplicata. Mas é temporário – fala Eng – Para elas desaparecerem é só dize a palavra ao contrário, que é Corpos Astrais.

Eles se escondem atrás de um muro e Billy os transformam em guardiões.

-O que será desta vez? – pergunta Max enquanto eles voam em cima de uma grande pedra.

Eles chegam em um grande gramado e encontram um fantasma-sombra.

-Nossa, mas que fácil! – fala Billy se preparando para atacar

Billy solta um grande feixe de luz que faz com que o fantasma desapareça e vire um pedaço de carvão.

-Fácil!Sombra é destruída pela luz – fala Billy

-Nossa!Foi fácil mesmo! – fala Marina – Agora vamos voltar para a escola.

Quando Marina se vira, sai um homem com uma grande capa negra do chão junto com um cachorro diabólico.

-Quem é você? – pergunta Max

-Sou o Caçador e esse é o Farejador – fala o homem de capa negra com uma voz estranha

-Caçador?Você caça o quê? – pergunta Max

-Eu caço guardiões! – reponde o Caçador

-Ih... Ferrou!Corre! – fala Max e sai correndo

O Caçador faz aparecer uma corrente brilhante na sua mão e começa a perseguir os guardiões que saíram correndo.

Os seis guardiões se escondem atrás de uma árvore, mas o Farejador os acha, late e o Caçador enrola a árvore com sua corrente, a partindo ao meio.

-Hora de parar de se esconder e lutar! –fala Max apontando as mãos para o Farejador e lançando um jato de água nele.

O Farejador, irritado, corre na direção de Max, mas quando ele chega perto dele, Billy lança um raio de luz no Farejador, que é jogado longe.

O Caçador joga sua corrente em Billy, o aprisionando. Max tenta retribuir o favor a Billy e lança um jato de água no Caçador, mas nada acontece, ele continua puxando Billy até ele mesmo.

-Deixa comigo – fala Bobby

Bobby flutua uma pedra que estava ao seu lado e joga no Caçador, que cai no chão e liberta Billy.

-Obrigado – agradece Billy

O Farejador volta para atacar Bobby, mas ele faz sair do chão uma parede de pedra. O Farejador bate nela e cai no chão.

Marina faz raízes saírem do chão e prende o Farejador, o leva até o alto e começa a balançá-lo.O Farejador usa seus dentes para rasgar as raízes e é jogado em cima de Marina.Marina se levanta e faz crescer um matagal onde os seis se escondem dentro de uma pedra oca criada por Bobby.

O Farejador entra no matagal seguindo seu dono, à procura dos guardiões. Mas eles não os acham e vão embora.

Bobby desfaz a pedra e olha ao redor, não encontrando o Caçador e sua mascote.

-Foram embora – fala Bobby saindo do matagal.

-Para onde será que foram? – pergunta Eng

-Não sei – responde Billy

Marina desfaz o matagal e vai embora junto com os outros na mesma pedra que vieram anteriormente.

Ao chegarem à escola, já havia acabado a primeira aula depois do recreio.Billy, os outros e suas duplicatas se escondem atrás de um muro e Billy diz:

-Corpos Astrais

Depois de desativarem as duplicatas e se destransformarem, eles voltam para a sala, mas chegam atrasados, tendo de ficar de castigo depois da aula.

Um pouco antes da hora do castigo, Marina, Billy e Eng conversam:

-E se acontecer de uma criatura ou até o Caçador e o Farejador aparecerem na hora do castigo? – pergunta Marina.

-Criamos duplicatas novamente – opina Eng.

-Não dá. O castigo é dividido entre garotos e garotas – fala Billy

-Tenho uma idéia – fala Eng dando um sorrisinho

Durante o castigo, o Medalhão da Luz começa a piscar e a brilhar. A partir daí entra em ação o plano de Eng.

-Professor, eu posso ir ao banheiro? – pergunta Billy

-Sim.

Billy sai da sala e liga para Marina, que tinha deixado seu celular no vibrador.Marina pede para a professora para ela ir ao banheiro e encontra com Billy no corredor.Eles vão até o pátio e Marina quebra um banco com uma grossa raiz de uma árvore.Cada um corre para a sua sala já destransformados com a mesma notícia:

-Alguém está destruindo um banco do pátio!

Os professores saem da sala e pedem para os alunos ficarem lá. Os seis se encontram no corredor, Billy cria duplicatas, as manda para as salas, eles se transformam e saem.

-Ele fugiu – falam os professores para as duplicatas quando voltam para as salas.

-Para onde vamos? – pergunta Sasha para Billy

-Para o mesmo lugar que você ficou aprisionada.

Ao chegarem ao local, eles se deparam com a cobra que engoliu Sasha no campo de Futebol do colégio. A cobra lança um jato de areia, mas Bobby joga a areia para os lados.

-Boa garoto! – fala Max se preparando para atacar a cobra

-Não – fala Sasha impedindo Max – Eu dou conta.

-Não faz isso, eu cuido dela. – fala Max colocando a mão na frente de Sasha

-Sei que consigo – fala Sasha empurrando a mão de Max

A cobra novamente engole Sasha, mas sem reação dela.

-Sasha! – gritou Bobby – Por que você não a impediu, Max?

-Eu tentei, mas ela ...

De repente uma esfera laranja aparece na barriga da cobra e ela explode, virando carvão e libertando Sasha toda babada.

-Eu disse que dava conta – fala Sasha para Max sorrindo

O Guardião Negro, que observava a batalha atrás de uma moita, não gostou nem um pouco do que aconteceu.

Os seis voltam para a escola, onde as duplicatas estão à espera deles.Eles voltam para casa, mas ao chegarem lá, têm que explicar para seus pais o que aconteceu, ou melhor, inventar uma mentira.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Guardião Negro aparece**

A cidade está sendo atacada por um Griffo.De repente uma fumaça...E aparecem os seis guardiões prontos para a luta!

-Demais! – fala Marina pulando – Uma entrada triunfal!

-Tudo graças à minha neblina especial – fala Max

-Agora chega de conversa e vamos à luta!

Bobby vai em direção ao grifo e diz a Max:

-Se acha bom, é?Veja isso!

Bobby bate a mão no chão, fazendo ondulações que depois batem na cara do Griffo.

-Ah é? – fala Max - Transmutação!Gás para gelo!

Max usa seu poder do gelo para fazer uma parede de gelo em volta do Griffo, mas ele fica bicando o gelo até quebrá-lo. Max levita as pedras de gelo que saíram da parede e as joga no Griffo.

-Hum! – fala Max olhando para Bobby e sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Parem de brigar!Parecem duas crianças! – fala Eng entrando na frente dos dois

Eng produz um vento tão forte que o Griffo é isolado até o ferro velho. Ele bate em uma pilha de metais e é soterrado.Os seis correm até o ferro velho e nem sinal do Griffo.

-Trabalho cumprido – fala Eng virando de costas

De repente o Griffo joga os metais para o lado e grita um grito ensurdecedor. Todos tampam os ouvidos.

Max cria uma pedra de gelo e joga no Griffo, o fazendo parar.

-Veja só isso, amador! – fala Bobby

Bobby faz umas pedras que estava no chão ficarem em volta da sua mão, formando uma luva de pedra. Ele controla uma outra pedra para levá-lo para o alto e começa a socar o Griffo.Um tempo depois, o Griffo dá uma patada em Bobby, o fazendo cair no chão.

-Eu que sou amador não é? – fala Max gozando Bobby

Max cria uma pequena pedra de gelo em volta da sua mão e faz a mesma coisa que Bobby fez, só que mais rápido. Alguns socos depois, ele aumenta uma das pedras e dá apenas um soco, fazendo o Griffo voar e cair em cima de alguma coisa.

-Eu acho que ele caiu em cima de alguém – fala Max pulando da pedra de gelo

O Griffo vira uma pedra de carvão e revela quem estava em baixo dele: Um garoto com uma roupa preta e cinza, uma capa cinza, um pano na boca e uma máscara.

-Você está bem? – pergunta Billy quando o garoto se levanta

Mas Billy vê uma coisa familiar no garoto. O garoto de capa tenta fugir, mas Billy segura sua capa.

-Quem é você e por que está usando o Medalhão das Trevas? – pergunta Billy ao garoto

-Sou o Guardião Negro e quando vocês encontraram a caixa com os medalhões e se transformaram, eu estava espiando vocês e como estava mais perto de vocês, fiquei com o medalhão e agora suas vidas vão ficar cada vez piores!Há!Há!Há! – fala o garoto

-Vamos ver quem você realmente é você – fala Billy colocando a mão no pano e na máscara do garoto para tirá-la.

Quando Billy começa a tirar o pano, ele desaparece.

-Parece que era uma duplicata – fala Max

-Se era uma duplicata, o original deve estar por perto – fala Eng

Eng se levita para ver onde o Guardião Negro original estava, mas não viu ninguém.

-Não têm ninguém – fala Eng já de volta ao chão

Os seis se destransformam e vão para casa.

Ben sai de dentro do latão de lixo que estava escondido, se destransforma e vai para casa.

No outro dia, mais uma emergência: desta vez em uma casa de música. Quando eles chegam lá, nada de anormal acontece.

-Muito estranho – fala Sasha – Não tem nada diferente aqui.

Quando a cantora do local começa a cantar, Billy, Bobby, Eng e Max começam a ficar hipnotizados.

-Eu acho que já vi isso em algum lugar – fala Marina desconfiada

De repente a cantora fica azulada, cria asas e garras.

-O que é isso? – pergunta Sasha

-Sereias! – fala Marina se abaixando quando uma sereia passa voando

-Mas eu achava que sereias tinham uma cauda, e não asas – fala Sasha

-Essas que você falou são outras sereias – responde Marina enquanto cria uma folha enorme para ela e Sasha voarem atrás da sereia.

Elas voam atrás da sereia, mas de repente aparecem mais duas sereias e começam a atacar Sasha e Marina.

-Ela está pousando! – fala Marina

-Então pouse junto! – fala Sasha

Marina "pousa" a folha e começa a batalha contra as sereias. Marina prende as sereias com raízes enquanto Sasha joga bolas de fogo nelas.

-Isso só faz cócegas em mim – fala uma das sereias

-Eu queria fazer uma bola maior – fala Sasha – Acho que é só eu me concentrar bem.

Sasha fecha o olho e começa a meditar. Uns segundos depois, ela abre os olhos que estavam completamente vermelhos e coloca as mãos para cima para produzir uma enorme bola de fogo. Quando ela termina de fazer a bola de fogo, joga nas sereias, as fazendo virarem carvão. Mas, Sasha não sabia que, ao usar esse poder especial ela desmaiava, e foi isso que aconteceu. Depois ela acorda já na sua casa, cercada por seus pais e por seus amigos.

-Minha filha! – fala a mãe de Sasha abraçando-a – Você está bem?

-Estou mãe, só me senti um pouco mal na volta para casa – mente Sasha

No dia seguinte Max e Billy estavam no laboratório de Ciências tendo aula, quando ouviram um zumbido seguido por gritos. Eles e o resto da turma correram para o corredor e se depararam com uma vespa gigantesca.

-Pessoal!Vamos lá para fora e esperá-la ir embora! – fala a professora indo até a porta e a abrindo.

-Onde estão os outros? – pergunta Billy

-Não se lembra?Foram para a palestra no auditório

-Então vamos correr!

Billy e Max correm, mas a vespa continua os seguindo. Eles tentam correr mais, mas a vespa pega Billy.Ele joga seu medalhão e um gravador no chão.

-Grave isso, Max!

Max liga o gravador e grava:

-Força elementar!Max use o mapa do livro para me achar!

A vespa sai voando com Billy junto e desaparece.

Max corre em direção ao auditório e chama Eng, Bobby, Marina e Sasha e conta o que aconteceu.

-Max, ainda falta um horário e meio para acabar a aula! – fala Sasha

-Então, Siartsa Soproc

Max diz isso tentado fazer surgir corpos astrais, mas não acontece nada.

-Mesmo se o Medalhão da Luz estiver com qualquer um, ele deve ter gravado a voz do Billy – fala Sasha

-Ele vai ter que esperar a aula acabar – fala Bobby

-Mas e se ele estiver morto quando chegarmos lá? – fala Sasha preocupada

-Vamos torcer que não – fala Max

Em um lugar distante dali, Billy foi preso por correntes em um calabonso de vidro. Pouco tempo depois, uma grande porta de metal se abre a sua frente e dela sai o Guardião Negro.

-Billy, Billy, Billy. Deve estar se perguntando por que você está aqui.

-Umm... Vamos ver: por que você é nosso rival, por que você me odeia, por q...

-Calado! – Interrompe Ben – Vou te explicar. Eu o prendi aqui por que não quero ninguém no meu caminho para conquistar Sasha.

-Sasha?E por qual motivo eu estaria no seu caminho?

-Por que você gosta dela

-Eu?Eu gosto da Sasha?

-Lógico que sim!Dá para perceber o jeito que vocês conversam.

-Mas nós somos só amigos!

-Mentira. Agora você vai sofrer por gostar dela – fala Ben.

Ben usa seu poder para fazer subir uma parede de vidro

-Breve, meu caro Billy, você morrerá sem ar aí dentro – fala Ben passando pela porta e a fechando.

"Eu espero que eles não demorem" – pensa Billy

Enquanto isso, na escola, Max corre até a sala de aula, onde a aula já tinha começado novamente.

-Está atrasado, Max – fala a professora quando Max entra na sala.

-Desculpe professora, é quando a vespa ainda estava aqui, eu e o Billy estávamos correndo até a outra saída ele tropeçou e a vespa o pegou.

A professora desmaia na hora. Dois alunos vão socorreu e um diz a Max:

-Vá ligar para os pais de Billy que o Ethan vai chamar a enfermeira.

Max sai da sala e finge ligar para os pais de Billy pelo celular. Depois que a professora acorda, a aula continua. Quando a aula termina, Max e os outros vão até a casa de Billy para comunicar ao avô dele o que aconteceu.

-Não se preocupe vovô, vamos resgatá-lo – fala Max

Max liga o gravador com a voz de Billy, os transforma e vai até onde o mapa indicou que a vespa estava, que provavelmente era onde Billy estava.Bobby, como sempre, tira um grande pedaço de terra do chão e voando na direção que o mapa indicava.Não muito tempo depois, eles chegam em um grande bosque.

-E agora? – pergunta Bobby

-Já sei – fala Marina

Marina faz as árvores diminuírem de tamanho, revelando um palacete de pedra no meio da floresta. Bobby "pousa" o pedaço de terra e ele junto de seus amigos entra no palacete. Após subir três lances de escada, encontram dois guardas no topo da escada, impedindo a passagem.

-Deixa comigo – fala Bobby

Bobby faz pedaços da parede enrolarem os guardas, os deixando livre para passar.Eles sobem mais três lances de escada e encontram Billy quase desmaiado dentro da redoma de vidro.Max os destransforma e os transforma de novo, só que agora com os seis juntos

-Bobby, vamos usar o golpe do soco na parede de gelo! – fala Max para Bobby que balança a cabeça - Transmutação!Água para gelo!

Max congela a redoma de gelo e depois Bobby usa seu golpe Soco de Pedra para rachar o gelo.

-É isso aí! – fala Max

Sasha e Marina correm em direção de Billy para tirá-lo dos pedaços de gelo.

-Esperem garotas... - fala Max usando seu poder para mandar as pedras de gelo para o lado, mas acertando o Guardião Negro que tinha acabado de chegar.

Depois de sair do meio do gelo, o Guardião Negro diz:

-Vocês vão ver só!

O Guardião Negro atira um raio negro em Max que voa longe. Bobby sai correndo na direção do Guardião Negro para dar um soco nele, mas é atirado longe também. Sasha, Eng e Marina tentam ajudar, mas acabam do mesmo jeito de Max e Bobby. Billy, se levanta, mas quase desmaiando e lança um raio no Guardião Negro.Ele tenta resistir, mas é jogado longe.Depois disso Billy desmaia.

Quando os guardiões acordam, o palacete estava vazio. Eles levam Billy para casa e se destransformam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo**** 4: O retorno do Caçador**

Hoje é o dia do aniversário da cidade. Foi montada uma feira no parque da cidade. Muitas barraquinhas vendendo várias coisas, como balões, biscoitos, algodão doce, pipoca, bichinhos de pelúcia, entre muitas outras coisas.Billy e seus amigos foram até o parque comprar algumas coisas.

-Olha que ursinho fofo! – fala Marina correndo para a barraquinha de bichinhos de pelúcia.

Bobby vê uma luz azulada atrás de um muro e vai investigar. Ele espia pelo canto do muro e vê o Guardião Negro na frente de um portal azul brilhando.

Bobby corre e pula no Guardião Negro. Ele se vira e vê o Caçador e o Farejador saindo do portal. Bobby dá um salto, tira do bolso um _spray _de pimenta e joga no olho do Caçador. Depois ele dá um chute no Caçador que entra no portal que se fecha logo em seguida. Ele olha para o lado e vê o Guardião Negro correndo ao longe. Bobby corre até os seus amigos e conta o que aconteceu.

-Então ele deve criar as criaturas, manda-los para algum lugar através desse portal e depois os solta – supõe Billy – Aliás, como conseguiu mandá-los de volta sem usar seus poderes?

-Usando a inteligência. Eu usei um _spray_ de pimenta que estava no meu bolso, joguei no olho do Caçador e o chutei – explica Bobby

-_Spray _de pimenta?

-É. Minha mãe fala para eu andar sempre com ele para caso eu seja assaltado. E serviu.

-Um...

-Se ele queria soltar o Caçador agora e não conseguiu, deve tentar depois. Temos que ficar atentos – fala Max

Os seis voltam para feira, compram o que queriam comprar e vão para casa. No dia seguinte, eles não viram nem a sombra do Caçador e da sua mascote pela cidade.

Na escola Max chega com uma novidade:

-Eng, Bobby, Billy, sabem o que eu fiquei sabendo?Vai estrear daqui a três dias o filme número dois do Grupo da Justiça!

-Sério?- fala Eng

-E também vai ter um concurso. Todos vão de fantasia de heróis e terão de fazer um pequeno formulário com a foto com a fantasia e quem tiver a melhor fantasia vai ganhar uma revista do filme, os bonequinhos dos seis integrantes do grupo e quando o filme sair em DVD vai ganhar um! – fala Max

-Então no dia da estréia vamos ser os primeiros a comprar os ingressos e ganhar a promoção! – fala Eng

-Mas só um pode ganhar – fala Bobby

-Então que o melhor vença! – diz Max

Os quatro não sabiam, mas Bem que estava passando ouviu a conversa e teve uma idéia:

-Vou soltar o Caçador e o Farejador bem na noite da estréia do filme para eles não conseguirem comprar os ingressos e não participar do concurso, tendo mais chances de eu ganhar o prêmio. Mas tenho que arranjar um jeito de separá-los da Sasha e da Marina.

-Se passaram três dias e nem sinal do Caçador. Isso está me cheirando a uma cilada – desconfia Eng – E hoje é a noite da grande estréia

-Não se preocupe Eng, vai dar tudo certo – fala Billy

Na casa de Bobby, ele tenta convencer o pai a deixá-lo ver o filme.

-Vai pai, deixa... Todos os pais deixaram

-Todos eles?

-É... Todos eles – fala Bobby olhando para o chão

-Eu deixaria, mas...

-Mas?

-Venha aqui, filho

O pai de Bobby o leva até seu quarto, abre a porta e mostra para Bobby as pilhas de roupas no chão do quarto. O telefone toca. Bobby corre até uma das pilhas procurando o telefone. Depois de muito procurar, ele encontra e entrega para o pai, que não gosta nem um pouco.

-O telefone é meu, eu coloco onde quero – fala Bobby

-Não seu não, viu mocinho, é nosso. E você não vai sair até arrumar isso tudo – fala o pai de Bobby saindo do quarto

-Valeu pai, você é o melho... O quê?!Só depois de arrumar tudo isso?

-Isso mesmo

-Mas aí quando eu acabar já vai ter acabado os ingressos!

-Se tivesse arrumado antes, você iria ver o filme

-Você é muito quadrado, sabia?Grrrr... Eu sou muito mais esperto do que o meu pai.Assim que eu ouvir o chuveiro dele ligar eu saio pela janela.

Bobby sai pela janela e vai correndo até o cinema, mas seus amigos estão esperando na esquina.

-Demorou hein? – fala Billy

-É que houve um imprevisto lá em casa. E então, o que estamos fazendo aqui na esquina? Vamos para o shopping!

-Olha só - fala Max pegando Bobby pelo braço e mostrando a fila que vai dês da bilheteria do cinema até a esquina

-O quê?Faz quanto tempo que vocês estão aqui? – pergunta Bobby

-Uma hora. Quando nós chegamos aqui a fila estava depois da outra esquina – responde Max

Eles ficam na fila mais vinte minutos, adiantando um pouco o caminho. De repente, o sinal de alerta toca.

-Deve ser o Caçador – fala Billy pegando o livro e o medalhão – Está no campo do rio seco

Billy cria duplicatas e vai junto com os outros até o campo do rio seco. Ao chegarem lá, encontram o Caçador parado com sua mascote, sem nada destruído.

O Caçador diz com sua voz diabólica:

-Estava esperando vocês

O Caçador tira a sua corrente do cinto e se prepara para atacar. Marina cria um matagal para eles fazerem a mesma coisa que antes, mas Bobby diz:

-Não precisa Mari. Vamos lutar, e não nos esconder

Bobby levita as britas que eles estavam em cima e joga no caçador, mas ele rebate tudo em cima dos guardiões.

-Muito bom hein? – goza Max

-Então faça melhor – fala Bobby enfezado

-Ok!Transmutação!Água para gelo!

Max lança um raio de gelo e o caçador defende com sua corrente, mas cai longe.

Max sorri sarcasticamente para Bobby, dizendo:

-Hum!

O caçador se levanta e dá um golpe no ar, fazendo sair o raio de gelo que Max tinha lançado anteriormente. O golpe congela todos em uma pedra.

-Muito bom hein? – goza Bobby

Max diz irritado:

-Não enche vai!

Sasha se descongela e corre na direção do Caçador. O Farejador entra na frente, mas ela lança um jato de fogo nele. Depois disso, o Caçador prende Sasha com sua corrente e começa a puxá-la.

-Acha que sou burra?

Sasha esquenta sua mão e toca a corrente, a fim de derretê-la, mas nada acontece.

-Eu evolui. Por isso não voltei a atacar no dia seguinte que vocês escaparam.

-Então por isso eu não consegui derreter a corrente e o ataque do Max foi absorvido e re-lançado... – fala Sasha

Quando o caçador consegue fazer com que Sasha chegue perto dele, ela coloca a mão quente no rosto dele, se soltando.

-Viu só?A sua evolução não adiantou para nada agora

Furioso, o Caçador bate sua corrente no chão, fazendo uma fissura, onde Sasha cai.

-Sasha! – grita Bobby tentando se soltar – Nos solte logo, Max!

-Não dá!Esse gelo é diferente do que eu controlo!Ele é verde!

Bobby usa as britas para quebrar o gelo e pula na fissura. Um tempo depois, ele aparece em cima de um pedaço de terra com Sasha no colo.

Furioso, Max multiplica as britas e as joga em cima do Caçador, dizendo:

-Defenda isso!

Depois, ele aumenta duas das britas e joga uma no Caçador, que bate em uma pedra. O Farejador corre na direção de Bobby para atacá-lo, mas Bobby faz o chão de catapulta e lança o Farejador no ar. Com as duas britas gigantes, ele esmaga o Farejador que vira um pedaço de carvão. Depois ele começa a fazer força para alguma coisa. De repente o céu fica alaranjado e um Billy vê um enorme meteoro vindo na direção deles.

-Essa não!Ele vai matar todos nós! – fala Billy desesperado – Gente me ajude a deter isso!

Quando Billy, Eng, Max e Marina vão começar a usar seus ataques, uma cápsula de pedra se forma em volta deles. Depois só se houve uma grande explosão. Bobby desfaz a cápsula e cai no chão desmaiado. Da explosão, só sobra uma grande cratera e o carvão que saiu do Caçador.

-É. Acabou a ameaça do Caçador e do Farejador – fala Billy

Max cria uma pedra de gelo como maca e eles vão para o cinema. Ao chegarem lá. Billy liga para sua duplicata que sai da porta de trás deles.

-Hei, mas essa sala que vocês saíram é do filme do "Detonador do futuro IIII"! – fala Billy

-Vocês não falaram qual filme iam assistir, nós compramos ingressos para o "Detonador do futuro IIII" – fala a duplicata de Billy

-Essa não! – fala os cinco juntos desanimadamente


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: "O quê? Nós fomos clonados?"**

Billy, Max, Bobby, Eng, Marina e Sasha continuam lutando contra as criaturas negras e as vencendo. Mas o Guardião Negro não gosta nada disso.

-Hmm... Eles estão ganhando com muita facilidade as minhas criaturas negras. Ganharam até do Caçador! Preciso pensar em algo realmente bom.

Nessa hora passa uma propaganda de irmãos gêmeos na televisão.

-É isso!Nada é melhor para vencê-los que eles mesmos!

É uma tarde de sábado. Max está na casa de Billy e eles conversam com Eng e Bobby pelo MSN. De repente o sinal de alerta começa. Billy procura onde a criatura está e digita:

"Bobby, Eng, temos uma emergência. Nos encontrem no zoo do centro.Liguem p/ a Sasha e para a Mari. Flw "

Max e Billy desligam o computador e vão para o zoológico de bicicleta. Ao chegarem lá, encontram Bobby e Eng esperando do lado de fora do zôo.

-Cadê a Sasha e a Marina? – pergunta Max

-Estão vindo – fala Bobby – Mas eu não notei nada de diferente aqui.

De repente eles ouvem um barulho. Na mesma hora, Sasha e Marina chegam.

-Ouviram isso? – pergunta Sasha

-É, ouvimos – fala Bobby

Eles se transformam e entram no zôo. Os seis correm até o lugar onde supostamente o barulho teria vindo, mas nada. Uma sombra passa rapidamente do lado deles. Eng se vira, mas não vê nada. De repente uma fumaça aparece e os seis desmaiam. Eles acordam em uma sala de metal com várias criaturas, inclusive um ninja e o Guardião Negro.

-O que querem conosco dessa vez? – pergunta Billy tentando se soltar

-Vocês verão. Ninja da Sombra, colete a saliva deles – fala o Guardião Negro

O Ninja da Sombra coloca a saliva de cada um em um potinho transparente.

-O que vai fazer com isso? – pergunta Billy

-Vocês verão – fala o Guardião Negro

Todos saem da sala menos os guardiões. Do lado de fora, o Guardião Negro aciona um gás para fazer os guardiões dormirem.

Um tempo depois, os guardiões acordam e vê o Guardião Negro com quatro garotos e duas garotas a seu lado. O Guardião Negro apresenta:

-Guardiões, conheçam seus clones modificados e novos rivais: Victor, Jake, Ann, Leonard, John e Amanda

_ "Bobby, Eng, temos uma emergência. Encontrem-nos no zoológico do centro. Liguem para a Sasha e para a Mari. Falou "_

-O quê? Nós fomos clonados? – fala Bobby

-Exatamente. Vou apresentá-los novamente, só que agora falando o elemento que eles controlam – fala o Guardião Negro – Victor controla a luz laranja, Jake controla o ar vermelho; Leonard controla a água verde; Amanda, a planta amarela; Ann, o fogo azul e John, a terra roxa.

-Há! Há! Há! Que cabelo cafona que você tem! – fala Bobby apontando para John

-Pois será o cabelo que você terá – fala John

-Co-Como assim?

-Meus guardiões elementares mutantes vão se fazer por vocês na sua escola e em todo lugar para acabar com as suas reputações na escola e em todo lugar. Há! Há! Há! – fala o Guardião Negro saindo da sala

-Vai se dar mal, cara – fala John com Bobby

-O que vamos fazer Billy? Eles vão acabar com a gente! – fala Bobby

-Não sei. Temos que pensar num jeito de sair. Se o Eng ainda não tivesse sob o efeito do sonífero, ele poderia nos ajudar.

Quando Eng acorda, os outros contam o que aconteceu a ele. Depois de pensar um pouco sobre o que fazer, Eng pede o livro dos elementos para que Billy.

Enquanto isso, os guardiões elementares mutantes vão para a casa dos guardiões verdadeiros como se fossem eles.

Na casa de Bobby, seus pais se assustam com o jeito do garoto:

-Meu filho, que cabelo é esse?

-Relaxa mãe, eu só dei uma ajeitada maneira no meu cabelo. Ele era muito brega!

Depois de falar isso, Bobby sobe as escadas e entra no seu quarto.

Mais tarde, no Shopping da cidade, as mães dos quatro garotos e das duas garotas conversam sobre as suas atitudes:

-Meu filho virou um desleixado! Tudo que pega deixa espalhado! – fala a mãe de Bobby – Ele sempre foi tão arrumadinho!

-O meu também – falam as mães de Eng, Max e Billy

-A minha filha também! – fala a mãe de Sasha – Ela inventou de alisar o cabelo e não é mais delicada nem arrumada como era antes!

-Isso aconteceu com a minha querida Marina também!

De volta ao local que os guardiões estavam presos, Eng continua lendo o livro, mas não encontra nada. Billy diz a Eng quase dormindo:

-Vamos dormir, Eng. Já deve ser tarde. Amanhã temos que estar bem dispostos para arrumar um jeito de sair daqui.

No dia seguinte, na escola, os seis clones causam uma confusão e têm que ficar depois da aula de castigo e seus pais conversarem com o diretor:

-Seus filhos estão muito estranhos hoje. Na hora do recreio, o segurança os encontrou quebrando o banco do pátio, arrumaram uma guerra de comida no refeitório e bateram em três garotos mais novos. Eles estão virando um grande problema para a escola.

-É. Todos nós notamos que eles estão diferentes – fala o pai de Billy para o diretor da escola.

-Pelos fatos ocorridos hoje, seus filhos ficarão após a aula de castigo e com suspensão por uma semana – fala o diretor

O pai de Max se levanta rapidamente da cadeira e diz zangado:

-Uma semana?!

-Isso mesmo. Agora os senhores podem fazer o favor de dar licença da minha sala?Tenho assuntos para resolver

Os pais saem da sala do diretor e dizem a "seus filhos" que ficariam um mês de castigo.

Enquanto isso, na prisão onde os guardiões estão, Eng encontra uma solução para o problema. Ele diz aos outros se concentrarem e juntarem os dedos, como se estivessem meditando e "chamarem" o nome dos seus elementos. À medida que eles faziam isso, os medalhões que estavam caídos num canto da sala começaram a flutuar na direção de seus pertencentes. Sasha derrete as correntes e os seis vão para a escola.

Na escola, os clones amarraram a professora e começaram a destruir a sala. Os guardiões chegam bem a tempo de impedir Ann de incendiar a sala.

-Como escaparam?- pergunta Victor surpreso

-Segredo nosso – fala Billy sorrindo e dando um soco na cara de Victor

Irritado, Victor pula em cima de Billy e todos começam a brigar. No meio da briga, a enorme janela de vidro da sala é quebrada e eles começam a lutar do lado de fora.

Coincidentemente, na mesma hora que a briga estava acontecendo, um fotógrafo e um repórter do jornal passam e vêm a luta. O fotógrafo fotografa todos enquanto o repórter solta a professora das cordas.

-Quem são eles? – pergunta o repórter à professora

-São meus alunos e uns clones

O repórter tira a professora da sala e eles e o fotógrafo se escondem em um beco. Lá, o repórter faz perguntas sobre o que aconteceu para a professora.

-Olha o que eu aprendi – fala Max

Max usa a transmutação do gelo, cria um túnel de gelo fechado do mar até onde eles estão, se destransmuta e cria uma enorme enchente com a água do mar dentro do túnel.

Quando a água está quase chegando perto dos guardiões, Bobby grita:

-Endoidou?!-fala ele criando uma redoma de pedra em volta deles

Após usar esse poder, Max desmaia e Bobby desfaz a redoma de pedra. Os cinco guardiões procuram os clones, mas não os encontram.

Marina aponta para um enorme buraco no gelo e diz:

-Olhem!

-Eles fugiram! – fala Bobby que estava ajoelhado no chão dando um soco na água

-Se tem um buraco na parede a água vai inundar toda a cidade! – fala Eng

Eng passa pelo buraco e devolve a água para o mar usando rajadas fortes de vento.

Depois, os cinco levam Max para sua casa, pois seus pais não estavam. Eles ficam na casa de Max até ele acordar e depois cada um vai para sua casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Os Cristais Clown – Parte 1 – Os cristais do poder**

Em sua casa, Billy lê uma matéria sobre os guardiões no jornal da cidade, o _Lorency_

_News_:

"Ontem, as identidades dos misteriosos heróis elementares foram reveladas no meio de uma briga entre eles e clones que tentavam se passar por eles e destruir a escola onde estudam. Terremoto, o herói que controla a terra é na verdade Bobby Job; Iluminil, que controla a luz é Billy Lee; Chamita, que controla o fogo é Sasha Shun; Vegetativa, que controla as plantas é Marina Rabocco;Ventania, que controla o ar é Eng Genny e Tsunami, que controla a água é Max Feeler.

Essas informações foram obtidas através de uma das professoras do Colégio Lorency, que estava com os clones de castigo."

Billy para de ler o jornal e liga para Max:

-Max, você leu o jornal de hoje?

-Sim.Tinha uma matéria falando as nossas identidades!

-Temos que tomar providências. Ligue para os outros e me encontrem no parque. Vou estar com uma capa preta.

-Nós também. Tenho umas aqui em casa. Tchau

-Tchau

Billy veste sua capa e vai até o parque. Pouco tempo depois, os outros chegam também com capas pretas.

-E então todos leram a reportagem hoje no jornal? – pergunta Billy aos outros

Todos responderam juntos:

-Sim

Billy pergunta:

-E o que vamos fazer?

-Nos esconder – sugere Bobby

Marina diz indignada:

-Vocês viram que codinomes ridículos? Vegetativa, que falta de criatividade!

-O meu eu achei legal – fala Eng

-Eu também gostei do meu – fala Max

-Iluminil, que coisa mais ridícula! – fala Billy

Sasha que ficou calada o tempo todo se manifesta:

-Mas gente... Não podemos nos esconder por muito tempo. Assim que os clones aprontarem, teremos que agir.

-Então vamos nos esconder na maior parte do tempo, menos na escola, em casa e na hora de uma emergência – fala Billy

Os seis se despedem e voltam para suas casas. Seus pais, que leram a matéria no jornal, retiram o castigo de seus filhos. Um tempo depois, o diretor liga para cada um, tirando a suspensão.

Mais tarde na escola, quando Billy e seus amigos chegam todos ficam olhando para eles e cochichando. Eles não ligam e entram na sala, onde acontece a mesma coisa.

No fim da aula, eles vão conversar com a professora que contou o segredo deles:

-Professora, por que Você disse aqui sobre nós ao repórter do jornal? – pergunta Billy

-Mas eu... Eu...

Billy bate a mão na mesa da professora e diz, irritado:

-Agora por culpa sua temos que sair na rua disfarçados!

Os seis terminam a conversa com a professora, vestem suas capas nos vestiários e vão para suas casas.

Algumas horas depois, Max liga a televisão e vê que está acontecendo um incêndio em um prédio no centro da cidade.

Ele pega um telefone e liga para Billy:

-Billy, é o Max. Você viu o noticiário que está passando no 19?

-Não

-Então liga a TV!

Billy liga a televisão e diz:

-E então?

-Isso não te dá nenhuma idéia?

Billy responde um pouco assustado:

-Idéia? Não

-Se nós ficamos famosos, podemos ajudar os bombeiros que estão com a maior dificuldade pra apagar o fogo do prédio

-Boa idéia. Eu ligo pro Eng e para a Mari e você liga pra Sasha e pro Bobby – fala Billy – Nos vemos no parque

-Ok. Tchau

-Tchau

Um tempo depois, no parque, eles se encontram e se transformam.

Quando um grupo de fãs os vê transformados começam a correr sem parar atrás deles. Bobby usa o truque da pedra oca e eles escapam. Em um pedaço de terra, eles vão para o local do incêndio.

Max chega perto de um dos bombeiros e pergunta:

-O problema é só o fogo?

O bombeiro tira um bloquinho e uma caneta do bolso e pergunta:

-Me dá um autógrafo?

Max cruza os braços e começa a bater o pé.

-É... Tá bom – fala o bombeiro ajeitando seu macacão – Na verdade o problema não é só o fogo. Tem um...

Uma garotinha chorando chega e puxa a capa de Max e diz, interrompendo o bombeiro:

-_Snif_. Moço, _snif_, minha gatinha Fifi ficou presa dentro de uma caixa lá em casa.

Max pega a garotinha no colo e diz:

-Não se preocupe, vou salvar sua gatinha. Em qual andar você mora?

-_ Snif_. No terceiro

Max coloca a garotinha no chão e entra tossindo no prédio em chamas. Ele sobe as escadas até o terceiro andar e ouve a gatinha miando. Ele apaga o fogo que estava em volta da caixa, a levanta, pega a gata e sai do prédio.

-Obrigada moço – fala a garotinha feliz quando Max entrega a gata a ela

-De nada

Max se vira e diz a Sasha que tinha acabado de sair do prédio com um cachorro na mão:

-Sasha, apague esse fogo, por favor?

Sasha coloca o cachorro no chão, se concentra e faz o fogo desaparecer. Todas as pessoas presentes ali, inclusive Max, aplaudem Sasha.

Depois que os guardiões tiram todas as pessoas do prédio, vários repórteres e _câmera-mans _os rodeiam e perguntam:

-Grupo Elementar, vocês pretendem continuar sendo heróis?

Billy responde:

-Não temos certeza, não acostumamos com a idéia ainda. Ah!Temos que falar uma coisa: nós não gost...

Quando Billy vai terminar sua frase, o Medalhão da Luz começa a dar o sinal de emergência. Ele pega o livro e vê onde está o problema.

Os guardiões sobem no mesmo pedaço de terra que vieram e Billy diz:

-Temos que ir

Os seis saem voando até a Caverna da Lua, ao norte da cidade. Quando eles chegam à caverna, encontram um macaco gigante caído no chão e os clones com um cristal vermelho na mão.

-O que é isso? – pergunta Billy apontando para o macaco caído no chão

Os clones não dizem nada, só saem voando em uma pedra roxa gigante para fora da caverna. Os guardiões se entreolham e balançam os ombros sem entender nada. Os garotos voltam para a casa de Billy e encontram seus pais lá.

-O que significa isso? - pergunta a mãe de Billy

-Isso o que, mãe?

-Vocês terem virado super-heróis sem a nossa permissão – responde ela

-Eles não são super-heróis, são guardiões elementares

Todos se viram e vêem o vovô descendo a escada.

-Sério, pai? - pergunta a mãe de Billy a seu pai

-Sim. Decidimos guardar segredo para não preocupar vocês. Faz um bom tempo que eles são guardiões

Sem entender nada, a mãe de Max pergunta:

-O quê?Guardiões?O que é isso?

-A várias gerações, sete pessoas são escolhidas para serem os guardiões. Cada uma recebe um medalhão com um elemento, que são sete: água, terra, fogo, ar, planta, luz e trevas. Os medalhões servem para equilibrar o nosso mundo e o mundo Elementor. Às vezes o Medalhão das Trevas cai nas mãos de uma pessoa ruim, que o usa para o mal, então os guardiões têm que detê-lo. Quando isso não acontece, os guardiões não têm nenhuma utilidade. Não é, Joshua? - explica a mãe de Billy

Todos olham para o pai de Bobby, que diz:

-É verdade. Nós fomos um dos sem utilidade, mas minha mãe foi um dos com utilidade

-Eu também – fala o vovô

Assustada, a mãe de Bobby diz a seu marido:

-Por que você nunca disse isso para mim?

-Nós prometemos jurar segredo

Ela olha para os garotos que estavam apenas ouvindo a conversa e diz:

-Então como nossos filhos acharam os medalhões?

A mãe de Max fala:

-Nós os colocamos no ferro velho para alguém achá-los, já que não tínhamos utilidade

-Porque não entregaram para nós? - pergunta Bobby

-É que às vezes os próximos portadores dos medalhões não são da mesma família dos últimos portadores. Quem fosse os próximos portadores estavam destinados a achá-los. Também pode acontecer de filhos dos últimos portadores não receberem o medalhão e os irmãos receberem.

O avô de Billy diz:

-É mesmo. Os portadores antes de mim não foram meus parentes e o pai de Joshua não foi guardião. Foi eu, meu irmão, a avó de Max, a avó de Sasha, a avó de Ben Silver, a avó de Marina e a avó de Bobby. Nós tivemos que aprender tudo sozinhos, pelo fato de os últimos portadores não serem nossos parentes. Seus pais e vocês já herdaram esse poder, por isso, assim que souberam que eram guardiões já usaram bem seus poderes.

-É mesmo. No primeiro dia, Eng já conseguiu criar um furacão – lembra Max

A mãe de Max fala:

-Nós herdamos os poderes, mas não precisamos usá-los

-Quem foram os guardiões? - pergunta o pai de Max a sua mulher

-Eu, Samantha (mãe de Sasha), Joshua, Joseph, o pai de Ben Silver, que usava o Medalhão das Trevas, Malcolm (pai de Marina), Walt (pai de Eng) e Emily (mãe de Billy) – fala Kara, mãe de Max – O pai de Ben morreu pouco tempo depois que colocamos os medalhões no ferro velho. Ele tinha problemas no coração.

Os garotos se entreolharam e arregalaram os olhos.

Billy levanta a mão e diz:

-Precisamos do vovô

O Sr.Lee se aproxima deles e Billy abre o livro dos elementos em cima da mesa.

-Precisamos de uma informação. Hoje vimos os clones na Caverna da Lua com um cristal vermelho na mão e tinha um macaco gigante desmaiado.

-Clones? – pergunta o Sr.Lee – Aqueles que fingiam ser vocês?

-É. Eles mesmos – fala Billy

O Sr.Lee coloca a mão no queixo e começa a pensar e a gemer:

-Hmm... Cristal vermelho... Macaco gigante... Já sei!

O Sr.Lee folheia o livro até achar uma página. Ele senta em uma cadeira, seguido de Billy e os outros, e começa a ler:

"**Os Cristais Clown:** Os Cristais Clown são três: o vermelho, o azul e o verde. Eles servem para absorver o poder de quem for atingido por um raio disparado por eles unidos.

Para que essa união ocorra, os três cristais devem estar do jeito dessa ilustração sendo iluminados pela luz da lua na Gruta da Lua, em Belo Horizonte, Brasil.

O cristal vermelho fica na Caverna da Lua, em Lorency, Estados Unidos; o azul fica no Templo da Lua, no pé do Monte Himalaia e o cristal verde fica na Gruta da Lua, citada anteriormente.

Cada cristal possui um guardião que é despertado quando o seu cristal é tocado. O guardião do cristal vermelho é um macaco gigante, a guardiã do cristal azul é uma aranha gigante e o guardião do cristal verde é um dragão.

Os cristais só têm utilidade se os guardiões forem derrotados. Quando eles ainda estão de pé, o cristal que ele protege fica sem brilho. Quando o guardião do cristal é derrotado, o brilho do cristal retorna.

Para serem destruídos, os cristais devem ser separados na luz da lua e atacados pelo Poder Elementar."

Quando o vovô termina de ler, Bobby pergunta:

-Como Ben ficou sabendo disso?

A mãe de Max diz:

-Esse não é o único exemplar desse livro. O pai de Ben ficava com um. Quando ele morreu, o livro dele sumiu.

-Temos que ir para o Himalaia – fala Billy fechando o livro

-Vocês vão mesmos para lá? – pergunta a mãe de Billy

-Sim – responde Billy – Vamos voando em uma pedra gigante. Vou à cozinha pegar mantimentos.

-Você não vai fazer nada? – fala a mãe de Billy para seu marido

O pai de Billy coloca sua mão no ombro de seu filho e deseja boa sorte a eles, para o desgosto da mãe. O avô de Billy entrega uma caixa e diz:

-Use com sabedoria

Billy coloca os suprimentos, a caixa e o livro dos elementos em uma mochila e eles partem.

Muitas horas depois, eles param em Portugal, se hospedam em um hotel de americanos e partem pela manhã. No fim da tarde, eles param na Mongólia, onde te que dormir em um monte de folhas em baixo de uma ponte.

No dia seguinte, Max acorda e diz, colocando a mão nas costas:

-Ai... Não foi uma boa idéia dormir em um monte de folhas

-Fazer o quê? Nós não falamos a língua local e ninguém fala inglês, não dava pra nos hospedar num hotel – fala Marina

Eles arrumam suas coisas e em poucas horas chegam ao Himalaia.

-Tomara que isso valha mesmo à pena – fala Max entrando no templo

Eles percorrem um enorme corredor de pedra com várias pilastras de pedra seguindo um caminho que dá até um enorme portão de metal. Eles conseguem empurrar o portão apenas o suficiente para que dê para passar e ouvem um estrondo.

-Chegaram primeiro! – fala Billy entrando pela frecha do portão

Billy entra em um enorme salão de pedra com amplas janelas em forma de arco, com uma fonte de um Buda no centro e várias pilastras, como no corredor anterior. Ele vê os clones lutando com uma aranha enorme.

Billy faz um movimento com as mãos e com os pés e lança uma bola de luz que atinge a aranha para chamar a atenção.

A aranha lança um jato de teia em Billy, mas Bobby cria uma parede de pedra na frente de Billy, o protegendo.

-Nem espera a gente, né?

-Foi mal

Bobby faz uns movimentos com a mão e joga a parede na aranha, que lança um jato de teia nele, mas erra.

Billy diz:

-Eu, Max e Eng cuidamos dos clones e vocês cuidam da aranha

Sasha lança bolas de fogo na aranha, mas ele quase não sente nada. Irritada, a aranha a prende em suas teias e começa a andar na direção dela. Bobby, em cima de um bloco de pedra, dá socos na cara da aranha, usando o Soco de Pedra.

Sasha se esforça para sair das teias, mas não consegue.

-Derrete isso! – fala Marina

-Eu já tentei fazer isso. Não dá! Você vai ficar só me olhando ou vai ajudar?

Marina olha para os lados e tem uma idéia: Ela controla as folhas de uma árvore cujo galho estava entrando por uma das janelas do templo e corta a teia.

-Obrigada, Mari

-De nada

Enquanto os três tentam destruir a aranha, os outros lutam com os clones. Enquanto luta com Victor e Amanda, Billy diz:

-Já sabemos do plano de vocês

Enquanto se defende dos ataques de Billy, Victor fala com ironia:

-Ah é?Que bom, não?Mas nós já temos um dos cristais e esse já vai ser nosso

Encarando Victor, Billy diz:

-É o que vamos ver

Billy lança feixes de luz em Victor, mas ele desvia acertado o galho da árvore que tinha "invadido" o templo, o cortando e espalhando várias sementes no chão.

Sasha tira um potinho preto do bolso e mostra a Bobby e a Marina, dizendo:

-Sabem o que tem aqui dentro?

Os dois balançam a cabeça indicando que não

-É pólvora

Um tempo depois Bobby diz:

-E...?

Sasha curva os ombros, faz uma cara de impaciência e diz:

-Pólvora mais fogo dá uma explosão.

Um sorriso aparece no rosto de Marina e Bobby e eles dizem ao mesmo tempo:

-É!

Mariana usa raízes para prender a aranha no chão e abrir sua boca. Bobby pega a pólvora e a joga dentro da boca da aranha. Depois, Sasha joga uma bolinha de fogo dentro da boca da aranha, que explode em poucos segundos. Com a explosão, a aranha vira um cristal azul.

Marina vê o cristal e o pega.

-Peguei o cristal! - grita ela

No mesmo instante, todos os clones correm em sua direção.

-Mais discreta impossível – zomba Billy

Vendo a reação dos clones, Marina resolve usar seu Golpe Mestre

_**Golpe Mestre:**__ Golpe na qual o guardião tem que se concentrar, canalizando sua energia e a liberando através de um grande golpe. Quando ocorre essa canalização, o guardião e seus olhos ficam brilhando (De acordo com a cor do seu elemento) e o que ele estiver controlando também. Se o guardião que usar o Golpe Mestre não estiver bem treinado ele perde muita energia, podendo até desmaiar._

Ela levita as sementes que estavam no chão e as joga nos clones, criando "mini-meteoros".

Por reflexo, John cria uma parede de pedra na frente dele e dos outros clones, mas alguns "mini-meteoros" perfuram a parede e os atingem.

-Boa, Mari!Você fez um ó...

Bobby começa a falar, mas quando Marina desmaia ele para de falar.

Mesmo ferido, John usa a parede que ele mesmo criou para fugir por uma janela junto com os outros clones.

Depois de conseguirem o cristal azul, os guardiões dormem nos bancos acolchoados do templo.

No dia seguinte, eles fazem o mesmo trajeto da ida na volta, só que em vez de voltarem para Lorency, eles vão para o Brasil, já à noite.

Eles "pousam" em Belo Horizonte e entram na Gruta da Lua. No fim de um dos túneis da gruta eles encontram o último cristal em uma redoma de pedra iluminada pela luz da lua, que estava entrando na gruta por um buraco no teto.

Billy se aproxima e vê que na redoma existem dois lugares para colocar os outros dois cristais. Ele retira o cristal, que começa a flutuar e vira um enorme dragão vermelho furioso.

-Hora da Luta – fala Billy jogando sua mochila em um canto da gruta.

O dragão pára de flutuar e fica lançando rajadas de fogo nos guardiões.

-Essa batalha vai ser fácil – fala Sasha

Logo depois que Sasha fala, os clones aparecem.

-Mesmo esquema da aranha – fala Billy correndo na direção dos clones

Bobby se vira para Sasha e pergunta:

-E a pólvora?

-Acabou – fala Sasha – Usamos tudo com a aranha

O dragão lança uma enorme rajada de fogo em Sasha, mas ela controla o fogo e o joga no dragão.

Sasha fica jogando discos de fogo no dragão, o deixando irritado. O dragão começa a bater rapidamente suas asas, criando uma ventania.

Marina prende seus pés e os pés de Sasha e de Bobby no chão com raízes.

-Eng, nos ajude! - grita Sasha

Eng faz uns movimentos com a mão e para a ventania.

Sasha se concentra e usa seu Golpe Mestre no dragão, que é lançado no outro lado da gruta. O dragão, mesmo muito fraco, consegue ficar de pé. Bobby fica usando o Soco de Pedra na cara do dragão, Sasha fica jogando discos de fogo nele e Marina, folhas que cortam.

Mesmo depois de ter recebido vários golpes, o dragão continua acordado.

-Billy, pode nos ajudar? - pergunta Bobby

Billy cria dois feixes de luz em cima dos seus antebraços e os joga no dragão, o fazendo cair no chão, desmaiado. Depois de desmaiar, o dragão cospe o cristal verde no chão.

John lança o cristal para o ar usando a terra como um tipo de catapulta e Amanda cria uma raiz que pega o cristal no ar. John pega o cristal e joga para Ann, que estava do lado da mochila de Billy.

-Ela pegou o cristal que estava na minha mochila! - grita Billy correndo na direção de Ann

Ann corre e coloca os cristais na redoma. Ela coloca fogo em volta dela e da redoma, para ninguém atrapalhá-la. Iluminados pela luz da lua, os cristais começam a flutuar. Ann pega os cristais e atira um raio azul nos guardiões, os fazendo voltar ao normal e ficarem bem fracos. Depois disso, Ann guarda os cristais em um saco azul.

Victor sobe na redoma e diz:

-Acabou, guardiões. A era do mal acaba de começar!Uá há há há há há há!

**CONTINUA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Os Cristais Clown – Parte 2 – Se virando sem os poderes**

Depois de retirar os poderes dos guardiões, os clones saem pelo buraco no teto da gruta em cima de pedras roxas. Desapontados, os guardiões se hospedam em um hotel de americanos e no dia seguinte, Billy liga para seu avô:

-Vovô, temos uma péssima notícia

-Fale filho

-Os clones conseguiram retirar nossos poderes

-Sério? Isso não é bom. Voltem para casa

-Como, vovô? Não temos mais os poderes nem dinheiro para pagar nenhum transporte até Lorency

-Sabe aquela caixa que eu te dei antes de vocês partirem? Dentro dele há uma pedra. Se você esfregá-la, quem estiver encostado em você será tele transportado para o local de que você estiver pensando.

-Porque o senhor não disse isso antes?

-Porque quando ele é usado, ele desaparece e só reaparece na caixa de novo daqui a sete anos.

-Obrigado vovô. Tchau

-Tchau

Billy faz exatamente o que seu avô disse e eles são tele transportados para a casa de Billy.

-Vovô, o que faremos agora? - pergunta Billy se sentando no sofá

O avô de Billy, sem preocupação nenhuma puxa um a cadeira e se senta.

-Nem tudo está perdido – fala ele – Vocês só precisam pegar os cristais e separá-los para ter os poderes de volta

-"Só"? Eles dever ter redobrado a atenção esperando que nós tentássemos fazer o que o senhor disse – fala Billy

-Seu avô tem razão – fala Bobby – É o único jeito

-Tá bom. Faremos isso à noite. Se eles tentarem fazer algum mal, o que eu não duvido nem um pouco, a polícia terá que cuidar disso. Vamos até a delegacia falar com o delegado – fala Billy

-O quê? Nós vamos ter que cuidar desses doidos sozinhos? - fala o delegado assustado se levantando da cadeira que ele estava assentado

-Sabemos que é difícil. Mas não podemos fazer nada. Sem nossos poderes, somos apenas pessoas comuns – fala Billy tentando acalmar o delegado.

Depois da conversa, eles vão para a escola. A professora pergunta a eles preocupada quando eles chegam à sala:

-Por que vocês não vieram à aula esses dias?

-Precisávamos evitar que o pior acontecesse. Mas acabou acontecendo – fala Billy com a cabeça baixa

-Como assim?

-Nós perdemos nossos poderes – responde Max

A professora arregala os olhos e coloca a mão na boca, dizendo:

-Ai meu Deus!

Depois da aula, os garotos vão desanimados para casa. Billy, sem nada para fazer, liga a televisão e vê uma reportagem ao vivo sobre o ataque dos clones a um banco da cidade. Ele suspira e diz para si mesmo:

-É. Não podemos fazer nada

À noite Billy liga para Max:

-Max, é o Billy. Temos um problema

-E qual é?

-Nós não sabemos onde os clones ficam

-Vamos dar uma olhada na casa do Ben

-Tá legal. Tchau

-Tchau

Mais tarde, os seis se encontram disfarçados com uniformes pretos na porta da casa de Ben.

-E agora? - pergunta Bobby a Billy

-Nós entramos discretamente pela janela da sala – fala Billy

-Você primeiro – fala Bobby

Cuidadosamente, Billy abre a janela da sala, que estava destrancada, e entra seguido dos outros.

Os seis percorrem o corredor da casa e entram em um escritório que fica à esquerda, no fim do corredor. Eng olha para a direita e vê Ben dormindo e seu medalhão em cima de sua escrivaninha. Na ponta dos pés, ele entra no quarto, pega o medalhão e o coloca no bolso.

-Não tem nada aqui. Vamos para outro lugar – fala Billy

Quando Sasha vai sair do escritório, ela sem querer aperta um pedaço da parede, fazendo aparecer um quarto secreto, onde os clones estão dormindo. Ela entra no quarto, mas sem saber, acaba encostando em um sensor invisível, fazendo soar um alarme.

-Sasha! O que você fez? - zanga Billy

-Não sei!

Quando eles saem do escritório, Ben grita:

-Hei vocês, parados aí!

No meio de vários tropeços, os garotos conseguem sair pela janela. Depois de acalmar seus pais, Ben volta para seu quarto e vê que seu medalhão não estava mais lá.

-Malditos! Roubaram meu medalhão! Quem saberia dele além de mim e dos guardiões? É isso! Eles vão ver só amanhã

No dia seguinte, na escola, Eng acaba se atrapalhando e derruba o medalhão de Ben em uma moita no primeiro andar da escola.

-Genny!

Eng se vira rapidamente e Encontra com Ben parado na sua frente.

-O que você e seus amiguinhos nojentos estavam fazendo na minha casa ontem à noite?

-E - eu não sei do que você está falando.

Ben pega Eng pela gola da camisa e o suspende, dizendo:

-Não se faça de desentendido, ou eu te dou uma surra!

-Largue ele, Ben Silver!

Ben se vira e vê Billy e os outros chegando

-Não se intrometa, Lee

-Quem mexe com meus amigos mexe comigo – responde Billy

-Na verdade, mexe com todos nós – fala Max

Ben começa a andar de costas e diz:

-Vocês vão ver só. Ben Silver não deixa nada passar em branco!

-O que foi? – pergunta Billy a Eng

-Nada não – fala Eng arrumando a gola da sua camisa

Eng desce as escadas e pega o Medalhão das Trevas no meio dos arbustos.

Depois da escola, Billy volta para casa e a encontra toda destruída. Ele joga sua mochila no chão e corre para a cozinha, onde seu avô estava caído no chão. Ele corre até o seu avô e o coloca em uma cadeira.

-Vovô, o que aconteceu?

-O Ben Silver e seus clones estiveram aqui... Ben disse que iria se vingar por terem pegado o medalhão dele...

Billy coloca a mão no queixo, olha para o nada e cerra os olhos.

-Hmm... Não me lembro de termos roubado medalhão nenhum – fala ele – Vou ligar para os outros

Pouco tempo depois os outros garotos chegam.

-O que houve? – fala Max entrando na cozinha

-O Ben e os clones estiveram aqui – fala Billy – Ben comentou algo sobre a gente ter roubado o medalhão dele

-E disse que faria coisas piores se o medalhão dele não fosse devolvido até amanhã – fala o avô de Billy

-Alguém sabe onde o medalhão está? – pergunta Billy olhando para os outros

-E – eu sei – fala Eng – Eu não resisti e acabei roubando o medalhão quando nós fomos na casa dele

Eng tira o medalhão do bolso e entrega a Billy. Billy pega o medalhão e o coloca no bolso. Depois disso, todos vão embora.

À noite, Billy coloca o medalhão dentro da gaveta do seu armário.

"Será que eu não devo usar o medalhão dele para conseguir pegar os cristais?" – pensa Billy e depois diz:

-Não!

Billy dorme e tem um estranho sonho: ele está em seu quarto, e se vê pegando o Medalhão das Trevas do armário e criando um bichinho azul. Ele diz algo para o bichinho azul, que sai pela porta do quarto. Depois ele acorda, suado.

-Nossa! Mas que sonho esquisito!

Billy dorme novamente e continua o mesmo sonho. Só que desta vez ele está no corredor da casa de Ben. Ele entra no escritório e vê um pontinho azul pulando na sua frente. Esse pontinho cresce e vira o bichinho que ele viu conversando com ele mesmo no seu quarto. O bichinho segurava o saco que Ann colocou os cristais. Ele acorda.

-É isso! Vou fazer o que acontece no sonho!

Billy faz exatamente o que fez no sonho e volta dormir. Um tempo depois, Billy é acordado pelo bichinho, que estava parado na frente da sua cama com o saco dos cristais na mão. Billy verifica o saco e o coloca na gaveta que ele guardou o medalhão. Depois ele manda o bichinho para dentro do medalhão e vai dormir.

No dia seguinte, na escola, Billy conta aos seus amigos o que ele fez à noite.

-Sério? Conseguiu os cristais de volta? – grita Eng

-Shhh... Fala mais baixo! O Ben tá vindo! Disfarcem

Eles começam a conversar sobre o próximo teste de matemática. Ben chega e diz a Billy, furioso:

-E então Lee, quero meu medalhão e os cristais que você roubou da minha casa ontem à noite!

-Eu não roubei nada! E vou devolver seu medalhão mais tarde! Acabei o perdendo no meio das minhas roupas no meu quarto – responde Billy

-Bom mesmo, se não outras coisas vão acontecer. E digo: não vão ser nem um pouco boas – fala Ben indo embora

-Hoje às oito da noite, vocês vão até a minha casa e nós destruímos os cristais – fala Billy

À tarde, os clones atacam novamente a cidade. Billy pega o Medalhão das Trevas de dentro do seu armário e diz:

-Hora de acabar com essa algazarra

Billy cria um dragão e o manda deter os clones. Tranqüilo, Billy vai ver televisão na sala e acaba cochilando de cansaço. Mais tarde, ele acorda com um estrondo na porta da frente da casa. Ele pula do sofá e vai ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele espia pela porta da sala de televisão e vê os clones invadindo sua casa e a porta arrombada.

-Lee! Apareça seu covarde! – grita Ben

Billy entra na sala e Ben continua:

-Você usou o meu medalhão pra criar um dragão para combater os meus clones!

Sem preocupação, Billy responde:

-Fiz mesmo. Acha que eu sou burro? Aproveitei a situação para combater seus clonezinhos de meia tigela.

Enfurecido, Victor dá um passo, mas Ben o impede de avançar.

-Entregue o medalhão agora ou você vai morrer cremado junto com a sua casa! – grita Ben

-Ele está lá em cima – fala Billy apontando a escada – Pode deixar que eu pego

-Amanda, Leonard, subam com ele para ver se ele não vai fazer nenhuma gracinha - fala Ben

Billy sobe a escada e vê que seus amigos estão chegando. Ele pega o saco com os cristais e olha pela janela. Ele pula e cai em cima da sua cama elástica que ele tinha colocado em baixo da sua janela antes dele dormir no sofá. Amanda e Leonard chegam à janela e gritam:

-O garoto fugiu!

Billy tira os cristais do saco e os separa à luz da lua, fazendo os poderes dos guardiões voltarem. Billy os transforma e Amanda joga o medalhão para Ben, que havia chegado ao lado de fora.

-Vocês vão ver só – fala Ben

Ben se transforma e começa a batalhar com Billy, enquanto os outros lutam com os clones. Depois de muito batalhar, Ben pára, fecha os olhos e as sombras existentes no local começam a formar uma esfera em cima da sua cabeça.

Billy pensa:

"Esse deve ser o Golpe Mestre dele. E deve ser bem poderoso. Também vou usar o meu"

Billy faz a mesma coisa de Ben, só que em vez da esfera ser de sombras, ele "suga" a luz dos postes e das casas.

Depois de formar uma imensa esfera, Ben a joga em Billy. Billy faz a mesma coisa. E começa uma briga para ver quem consegue acertar o outro com seu Golpe Mestre.

Como a esfera de Ben era maior e mais forte, ele conseguiu vencer. Billy desmaia, mas Ben só se sente tonto por um tempo. Os outros guardiões cercam Billy para protegê-lo. Ben usa novamente seu Golpe Mestre, mas ele é impedido por um enorme raio que veio de trás dos guardiões. Os guardiões olham para trás e só vêem uma perna virando a esquina. Quando eles olham para onde os clones e Ben estavam, eles havia sumido.

Depois de isso tudo, Max se ajoelha na frente de Billy e pergunta:

-Você está bem?

-Eu pareço bem, por acaso?

-Desculpe, pergunta padrão

Max e Eng carregam Billy para dentro e na mesma hora o Sr.Lee chega com um saco de pães na mão.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ben... – fala Billy

-Ele e o Billy usaram o Golpe Mestre deles – fala Eng

-Cure isso, Max – fala o Sr.Lee

-Como?! – pergunta Max

-Se acalme, se concentre e controle a água daquele vaso

Max faz o que o Sr.Lee disse e o último continua:

-Agora multiplique a água fazendo movimentos circulares e coloque-a em cima dos ferimentos de Billy

Max faz o que o Sr.Lee disse e a água começa a brilhar em cima de Billy. Em poucos segundos, os ferimentos de Billy desaparecem completamente. Ele se levanta do sofá e diz:

-Uau! Não estou sentindo mais nenhuma dor!

-A água também pode curar, se o seu controlador quiser isso e estiver calmo e concentrado, ele pode curar alguém ou ele mesmo – explica o Sr.Lee

-Vovô, tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar - fala Billy – Nós fomos ajudados por um desconhecido que usou um enorme raio para bloquear o Golpe Mestre de Ben. Existe um oitavo elemento?

O Sr.Lee se senta em uma cadeira e diz:

-Não é bem um oitavo elemento. Existem os chamados Elementos Derivados, que têm uma pequena ou grande relação com os sete elementos básicos. Os com pequena relação são chamados de Elementos Derivados Distantes, como a lava, que tem relação com o fogo; o vidro, que deriva da areia, que deriva originalmente da terra e o raio, que deriva da luz. Os elementos que tem grande relação são chamados Elementos Derivados Próximos, como a areia; a gás e o gelo, que derivam da água; pedra e lama ou barro, que derivam da terra.

-Nossa que monte de Elementos Derivados! – fala Billy assustado

-Pois é – fala seu avô

-Mas... Como que um Elemento Derivado pôde ganhar de um Golpe Mestre? – pergunta Max

-É que na verdade, o elemento do raio é um elemento especial, que se quem o controla estiver perto de algo com eletricidade, como uma televisão, um secador de cabelo, seu poder aumenta bastante. Mas se essa fonte de energia for muito grande, como de uma usina de força ou um raio mesmo, seu poder se iguala ao de um Golpe Mestre – explica o avô de Billy – E os guardiões podem aprender os derivados dos seus elementos se estiverem bem treinados e fortes.

Depois da conversa, os outros garotos voltam para suas casas e Billy vai fazer seu dever de casa para depois dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Darksad surge – Parte 1 – O fim dos clones**

Neva muito em Lorency. A escola de Billy vai fazer uma excursão para a estação de ski da cidade. Todos colocam suas mochilas dentro do ônibus. Quando Billy termina de colocar sua mochila no ônibus, ele diz a Bobby:

-Estranho. Ben não está aqui.

-Ainda bem – fala Bobby entrando no ônibus

Depois que todos entram no ônibus, eles vão para a estação de ski. Pouco tempo depois, já na estação, acontece uma avalanche. Billy e seus amigos se transformam e Max pára a avalanche.

Sasha olha para o topo do monte que a neve da avalanche meio e vê vultos. Ela se aproxima e começa a escalar o monte.

-Sasha, o que você vai fazer?

Sasha não fala nada e continua subindo. Quando ela chega ao topo, grita:

-Hei pessoal! Subam aqui. São os clones!

Rapidamente Max transmuta a água em gelo, controla um monte de neve e os leva até onde Sasha está.

-Então foram vocês que provocaram a avalanche, né? – fala Max irritado.

Sem falar nada, Leonard congela sua mão e corre na direção de Max.

Max desvia do golpe e dá uma cotovelada nas costas de Leonard. Leonard dá um mortal para trás e Max começa a dar socos nele, mas ele se defende com um escudo de gelo verde.

Depois de bloquear os socos de Max, Leonard dá um soco na barriga de Max, que se encolhe. Logo após, ele dá uma cotovelada nas costas de Max, que cai no chão.

Enquanto isso, Billy luta contra Victor. Seu rival joga vários raios de luz em Billy, mas ele consegue escapar de todos. Billy joga discos de luz em Victor, mas ele se defende com um escudo de luz. Depois disso, Billy lança um poderoso raio de luz, que faz com que Victor caia em um penhasco.

Enquanto Billy e Max lutam com seus clones, Sasha luta com o seu. Ela lança vários discos de fogo em Ann, mas ela desvia. Sasha cria uma grande bola de fogo e joga na sua rival. Ann quase cai no penhasco, mas ela segura em um pedaço do chão.

Quando Bobby termina a luta com seu clone, ele vê que Leonard está prestes a matar Max. Rapidamente, ele levanta a terra por baixo da neve e faz todos os clones restantes caírem no penhasco.

Bobby se ajoelha do lado de Max e o ajuda a levantar.

No caminho para o chalé da Estação, Max pára na frente de um poço, cuja água ainda não tinha congelado totalmente e usa a técnica de cura nos seus ferimentos. Eles se destransformam e entram no chalé.

Nada mais acontece durante o resto da manhã.

Voltando ao início do dia, Ben acorda cedo. Ele arruma sua mochila e sem querer, o Medalhão das Trevas cai em uma jarra com leite. Quando isso acontece, o leite fica completamente escuro.

Ben se assusta com o que acontece, mas mesmo assim, coloca a mão no leite para pegar seu medalhão. Quando ele toca no leite, é sugado por ele.

Ben cai em um local muito escuro e fedido, iluminado apenas por pequenas tochas de chamas roxas.

Ele começa a se levantar, mas seu medalhão cai na sua cabeça. Ele começa a caminhar em direção a uma fraca luz no fim do corredor.

Ben pára em frente a um enorme portão de metal entreaberto. Do outro lado do portão, havia uma sala de pedra cinza e no meio uma pequena pilastra de pedra com um chama em cima dela , prateleiras com vários livros e pergaminhos amarelados, uma mesa de pedra com uma cadeira também de pedra e outro portão fechado com sete buracos ao lado dela. Ele chega perto do outro portão e vê estranhas escrituras em cima dos buracos.

Ben anda até as prateleiras, pega um pergaminho e lê dentro dele o título: "Alfabeto Elementoriano". Ele se senta na cadeira e começa a ler o pergaminho.

Algum tempo depois, ele volta para as inscrições na parede e lê em voz alta, como se outra pessoa estivesse junto com ele:

-Para o portão abrir, coloque os sete medalhões aqui

Depois das letras, havia uma seta apontando para os sete buracos em baixo das inscrições.

Ben pensa: "Se eu colocar o meu medalhão em um dos buracos, o portão vai abrir um pouco e eu passo". Pensando nisso, ele coloca seu medalhão e nada acontece. Ele tira o medalhão do buraco, e nele fica uma luz roxa.

Irritado, ele se vira para ir embora, mas um macabro ser azul de asas desgastadas e olhos brilhantes.

Ben cai no chão e começa a se arrastar para trás com medo. Ele fala gaguejando:

-Q-quem é você?

-Sou Darksad, o rei das trevas! – fala ele abrindo suas enormes asas desgastadas

Darksad voa rapidamente na direção de Ben e rouba seu medalhão. Ele pousa e começa a sugar a energia do medalhão. Ben tenta recuperar seu medalhão, mas Darksad levanta vôo e depois de sugar toda a energia do medalhão, ele o joga no chão e lança um feixe de luz negra em Ben que bate na parede.

-Isso é para você não tentar me seguir, seu terráqueo insignificante

Darksad voa para fora da sala e entra no portal que Ben veio.

Ben se arrasta até o portal e entra nele, voltando para sua casa, mas acaba desmaiando.

À tarde, na casa de Billy, ele está na sala de televisão assistindo ao canal de esportes, quando seu medalhão dá o sinal de emergência. Ele o pega e vê que o problema é na rua da refinaria de açúcar. Ele liga para os outros e se encontram na Refinaria.

Os seis empurram o pesado portão de metal da Refinaria, que teve o cadeado destruído, e entram.

Billy, como é o líder, vai à frente. De repente, uma enorme caixa de madeira bate nele. Os outros olham para a direita e vêem os clones parados no final do corredor.

-Então vocês não morreram lá na Estação de Ski não é? – fala Sasha

Os clones balançam a cabeça indicando que não.

-Então vão morrer agora! – fala sasha

Sasha cria duas facas de fogo na sua mão e corre na direção de Jake. Ele apenas vira de lado, solta uma rajada de vento nela, jogando-a contra a parede.

Irritada, Sasha tenta atacar Jake por trás, mas ele pega o braço dela rapidamente e a joga no chão.

-Covarde! – grita ela

Sasha chuta Jake, que bate em um latão cheio de açúcar. Ela novamente cria as facas de fogo e tenta finca-las em Jake, mas acaba furando o latão, fazendo vazar açúcar que estava dentro dele. O açúcar toca a mão de Jake, queimando-a.

-Ahh! – grita ele segurando a mão que foi queimada

Um sorriso aparece no rosto de Sasha. Ela corre e grita:

-Gente!Juntem todos os clones em um local!

-Pra quê? – pergunta Billy

-Vocês vão ver – responde ela

Os outros guardiões conseguem juntar os clones em um canto da fábrica e Sasha lança discos de fogo em um enorme recipiente de açúcar, fazendo cair um monte de açúcar em cima dos clones.

Quando a areia se espalha mais pelo chão, os clones aparecem todos queimados e gritando de dor. Os guardiões aproveitam a situação e usam o Poder Elementar, fazendo os clones virarem pó.

-Como você descobriu? – pergunta Billy a Sasha

-Sem querer eu furei um latão e o açúcar queimou a mão de Jake

Rindo, os guardiões voltam para suas casas.

Na casa de Ben, ele acorda, olha para o relógio e se assusta:

-O quê? Já são 4 horas da tarde! Eu fiquei esse tempo todo fora?!

Billy chega em casa cansado por causa da batalha com os clones. Ele vai para a sala de televisão, tira seu tênis e se esparrama no sofá. Pouco tempo depois, a campainha toca. Desanimado, Billy atende à porta e tem uma surpresa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Darksad surge – Parte 2 – Unindo as forças**

-Ben?O que você quer comigo?

-Preciso da sua ajuda – fala ele com esforço

-Tá, sei. Acha que eu vou te ajudar depois de tudo que você fez com a gente?

-É. Eu faria a mesma coisa que você está fazendo nesse momento. Vou embora.

Assim que Ben se vira, Billy diz:

-Tá bom... Entre. Você deve estar congelando aí fora. Vou pedir para a minha mãe fazer um chocolate quente pra você e pegar um cobertor

A mãe de Billy traz um cobertor de lã para Ben e vai para a cozinha fazer o chocolate quente. Billy liga para seus amigos.

Pouco tempo depois, os amigos de Billy chegam e se assustam com Ben sentado no sofá da sala enrolado em um cobertor e tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Sasha assustada

-Temos um problema – fala Billy

-Que tipo de problema? – pergunta Bobby puxando uma cadeira e sentando

Billy olha para Ben e diz a ele:

-Conte o que aconteceu com você

Ben se levanta, coloca a xícara na mesa, se sente e começa a contar:

-Aconteceu de manhã. Eu estava meio apressado para ir para a escola, apesar de estar adiantado, quando meu medalhão caiu dentro de uma garrafa com leite. Assustadoramente, o leite tinha ficado completamente escuro. Meio com receio, eu enfiei a mão dentro do leite e fui sugado para um lugar muito estranho: era um corredor muito escuro, úmido e fedido, iluminado por fracas tochas de fogo roxo. Quando estava me levantando, o medalhão caiu na minha cabeça. Me levantei e percorri o corredor, chegando à um enorme portão de metal entreaberto. Entrei e me deparei com uma grande sala cheia de livros e pergaminhos, uma mesa com duas cadeiras, uma pequena pilastra de pedra com uma chama em cima e um outro portão de metal com sete buracos ao seu lado – Ben toma um pouco do chocolate e continua – Cheguei mais perto do portão e vi que havia estranhas letras em cima dos buracos. Cheguei até as prateleiras dos livros e peguei um pergaminho intitulado de "Alfabeto Elementoriano" e decifrei o que estava escrito na parede.

-O quê? – perguntou Bobby

-Se você me deixar falar, eu conto. Estava escrito que para o portão ser aberto, era preciso colocar os sete medalhões nos buracos. Pensei: "Se eu colocar o meu medalhão em um dos buracos, o portão irá se abrir um pouco e eu passarei", mas não aconteceu nada, ficou apenas uma luz roxa no buraco que eu coloquei o meu medalhão. Quando eu me virei, dei de cara com uma espécie de demônio azul com enormes asas desgastadas. Ele disse que era Darksad e roubou meu medalhão e começou a sugar seu poder. Fiquei petrificado de medo, tanto que não reagi. Quando ele estava indo embora, lançou um feixe de luz negra em mim, por isso estou desse jeito. Eu fui me arrastando até o portal e voltei para casa, mas acabei desmaiando. Quando acordei, vim me arrastando para aqui.

-Muito estranha essa sua história – fala Max desconfiado

-Podem acreditar. Tenho uma prova

Ben mostra seu medalhão coma tela completamente escura.

-Tá legal. Você me convenceu – fala Max – Mas... O que faremos?

Ninguém fala nada.

-Acho que ele não pode voltar para cá seu o seu medalhão, Ben – fala Eng

-Engano seu. Ele passou pelo portal e já deve estar aqui faz um bom tempo – Ben olha para seu medalhão e vê que ele está voltando à cor – Gente! O meu medalhão. Tá vol...

Ben começa a falar, mas é interrompido pelo sinal de emergência. Billy tira o Medalhão da Luz do bolso, pega o livro dos elementos e diz:

-Temos uma emergência. É aqui perto. Vamos

Billy coloca o livro na mochila e diz a Ben:

-Você fica aqui.

-O quê? - fala Ben

Billy continua andando e fecha a porta quando Sasha passa. Indignado, Ben olha para o seu medalhão e vê que o desenho da lua está voltando. Ele tenta se transformar, mas fica transformado apenas por poucos segundos. O garoto se senta no sofá da sala e logo depois chega o avô de Billy.

-Olá meu rapaz. Sabe o que este frio dia me fez lembrar? De quando eu era jovem, da sua idade, bons tempos eram aqueles... Teve uma vez que eu...

Ben se apóia no braço do sofá com o cotovelo e suspira.

"Eu não mereço isso" – pensa ele

Billy e os outros chegam ao local que tinha sido atacado, mas ele está completamente silencioso.

-Muito estranho. Isso está me cheirando ou a cilada ou... ou... a algo que eu não gosto – fala Max

De repente, um estrondo atrás deles. Todos se viram e vêem um estranho homem muito branco de capa preta e uma espécie de boneco de neve ambulante.

-O que é isso? – pergunta Eng confuso

O homem de preto corre e pula em Eng, agarrando em seu pescoço. Desesperado, Eng tenta se soltar, mas o macabro homem não o larga.

-Me... me ajudem!

Todos os outros não fazem nada. Não por falta de coragem, porque eles estão petrificados de medo e de susto.

O homem de preto morde o pescoço de Eng, que fica congelado e com a pele azulada. O homem se levanta para ir embora, mas é atacado por trás. Ele se vira e vê que era Ben que tinha o atacado. Ele voa e segura Ben pelo pescoço, mas acaba indo embora com seu estranho ajudante de neve.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Billy

-Não agüentei as histórias que seu avô estava contando. Inventei uma desculpa e saí. Vocês não fazem nem idéia do que eu passei

-Pois eu sei – fala Billy – Semana passada ele me contou umas das suas histórias de quando ele era jovem

-Quem era aquele homem de preto? – pergunta Ben

-Não sabemos – fala Billy – Mas o estranho é que ele atacou somente Eng e não te atacou

-É, mesmo – fala Ben – Ah! O meu medalhão voltou ao normal. Tá legal. Agora tenho que ir embora. Tenho mais o que fazer

-Hei! Você não vai nos ajudar, não? – grita Billy

-Lógico que não! Nunca fui amigo de vocês e não é agora que eu vou ser – fala Ben se virando

-Deixa pra lá. Damos conta sozinhos – fala Max colocando a mão no ombro de Billy

Os cinco garotos carregam Eng até a casa de Billy, onde contam a história para o Sr.Lee.

-E então vovô, conhece esses dois? – pergunta billy

-Não –fala o Sr.Lee – Sinto muito, não faço idéia de quem eles sejam

Billy pega o medalhão de Eng e coloca no bolso. Depois disso, os outros vão embora para suas casas.

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, o Medalhão da Luz dá o sinal de emergência no meio da aula. Billy levanta a mão e pergunta:

-Professora, eu e alguns outros alunos têm que sair para atender à uma emergência na cidade.

A professora pára de escrever no quadro, ajeita seu óculos para a ponta do nariz e diz:

-E o que vocês têm a ver com uma emergência na cidade?

-Esqueceu que nós somos guardiões e protegemos a cidade de criaturas das trevas? – fala ele cerrando os pulsos e os apoiando na cintura

-Ah é! Então podem ir

Os cinco garotos saem da sala e Billy vê aonde é a emergência.

-É na rua da casa do Ben – fala ele

Eles se transformam e vão em cima de uma pedra até a rua da casa de Ben. Enquanto eles não chegam, Sasha se aquece usando o Bafo de Fogo, que é um golpe cujo dominador do fogo sopra bolas de fogo em si mesmo para se esquentar. Chegando lá, eles encontram o homem de preto mordendo o pescoço do pai de Ben. Quando os cinco chegam, o homem de preto se levanta e corre na direção deles.

-Eu, Sasha e Max cuidamos do de preto e você e Marina cuidam do outro – fala Billy a Bobby

O homem de preto agarra o pescoço de Sasha, mas depois ele recua para trás e tenta atacar a mãe de Ben. Sasha joga discos de fogo no seu adversário, mas erra. Ele voa até ela e começa a socá-la.

Max se transmuta da água para o gelo, controla um pouco de neve e a joga no homem de preto, que cai perto da mãe de Ben, que está presa em baixo de um monte de tábuas. O homem de preto aproveita a situação e morde o pescoço da mãe de Ben, indo embora junto com o seu amigo gelado.

Os cinco se juntam e Billy comenta:

-Acho que sei por que o homem de preto não atacou Sasha e nem Ben.

Ele se aproxima de Sasha e coloca sua mão no rosto dela.

-É! Agora tudo se encaixa! Ontem, Ben tinha tomado chocolate quente e estava enrolado em um cobertor de lã. Portanto, ele estava quente e Eng estava frio. Hoje, Sasha se esquentou com o Bafo de Fogo, então estava quente também. Já a mãe de Ben provavelmente estava fria. Então ele morde apenas pessoas frias.

-É como se fosse um vampiro do gelo – fala Bobby

-Isso! A partir de agora vamos chamá-lo de Vampiro do Frio e seu ajudante de Snowman – fala Billy

Os guardiões voltam para a escola, pegam Ben e o leva até a sua casa. Quando ele vê o que havia acontecido, fica muito furioso.

-Ah! Eu vou matar esses caras!

-Calma Ben. Você sabe que não pode derrotá-lo sozinho. E nem nós cinco juntos podemos fazer tal coisa – fala Billy – Precisamos nos unir

-Tá legal. Vou me juntar a vocês. Mas só para acabar com esses dois

Billy coloca a mão no queixo e diz:

-Agora que descobrimos como ele ataca, temos que bolar um plano para derrotá-lo

No dia seguinte, à tarde, o Vampiro do Frio e Snowman atacam o zoológico da cidade. Assim que recebem o sinal de alerta, os guardiões e Ben vão para o local.

Ao chegarem lá, eles encontram o Vampiro do Frio mordendo um pequeno macaco. Quando ele vê os guardiões, larga o macaco e começa a correr na direção deles para atacá-los. Quando ele está chegando perto de Sasha, ela desvia e o Vampiro bate com o rosto no portão do zôo.

Irritado, o Vampiro corre na direção de Sasha, mas ela desvia novamente e lança um jato de fogo ao seu lado. Quando o vampiro cai de lado, Sasha vê sua aparência – uma aparência de pavor. Ela se vira para seus colegas e diz, apontando para o Vampiro:

-Olhem a cara dele, gente! Além dele não morder pessoas quentes, ele tem medo do fogo! Isso era o que a gente estava precisando!

Depois que Sasha fala, o rosto dos seus colegas se ilumina de felicidade. Ela se vira para o Vampiro e começa a atacá-lo com bolas de fogo. Desesperado, o Vampiro se esquiva das bolas de fogo. Ele se levanta, se transforma em um morcego e vai embora junto com Snowman.

-O quê? Ele vira morcego? – pergunta Ben confuso

Billy se vira para Ben e fala:

-Alôo... Ele é um vampiro, portanto pode virar morcego

-Ah, tá

A tarde estava no fim. Billy chamou todos os seus amigos, inclusive Ben para tomar um lanche na sua casa. Todos estavam reunidos na grande mesa de madeira que fica na copa da casa. Todos que estão ali estão alegres e conversam. A mãe de Billy fez um delicioso suco de laranja com limão e biscoitos caseiros. Após o lanche, Billy reúne os guardiões em seu quarto para discutirem sobre os vilões que estão enfrentando nos últimos dias.

-Juntando as informações que temos, consegui bolar um plano – fala Max– Fazemos o seguinte: Pelo o que a minha mãe me disse, os guardiões do fogo, mesmo que estejam frios por fora, sempre vão estar mais quente por dentro do que qualquer pessoa. Então a Sasha vai ser nossa isca

Todos se olham para Sasha e ela diz assustada:

-Eu? Eu não vou conseguir

-Claro que vai – fala Max, continuando – Então amanhã no fim da tarde ela vai caminhar sossegadamente pelas ruas do bairro, e lógico, vamos estar atrás dela. Quando o Vampiro do Frio aparecer, vai notar que ela vai estar sozinha e, portanto, indefesa. Ele irá atacá-la e irá morrer. Um plano bem simples e eficaz

-É, gostei da idéia dele- fala Billy – Todos concordam?

Todos dizem sim, menos Sasha, que se manifesta depois:

-É... Foi uma boa idéia, sim. Eu só não gostei de ser a isca

-É o único jeito – Max

Conforme o combinado, no outro dia, no fim da tarde, os sete garotos se encontram em frente à casa de Billy. Eles se separam de Sasha e ficam discretamente flutuando em cima de um pedaço de terra, sempre na rua ao lado da que ela está caminhando. Como esperado, o Vampiro aparece e, logo em seguida, seu ajudante aparece também. Ele caminha pela rua e quando vê Sasha, corre em sua direção para atacá-la.

Por ato de reflexo, Sasha grita e dispara a correr. De cima da pedra, Max grita:

-Não, Sasha!

Felizmente, o Vampiro não ouve o grito de Max e começa a correr atrás de Sasha. Bobby fecha os olhos e diz:

-Me desculpe Sasha

Ele usa sua dominação da terra e eleva a calçada, na frente de Sasha, a fazendo bater e cair no chão. A poucos passo de alcançá-la, o Vampiro pula e a morde. Ele se levanta e coloca a mão no pescoço, fazendo uma cara de pavor. Sasha se vira e o vê derretendo até virar uma poça que é rapidamente absorvida pela neve que está sobre a calçada.

Bobby e os outros descem ao lado de Sasha e gritam:

-Aê Sasha! Você conseguiu!

Ela serra os olhos e olha para Bobby. Ele a ajuda a levantar e fala:

-Me desculpe, mas foi necessário. Não queria te machucar

-Claro que te desculpo

Eles se olham apaixonadamente e se beijam. Todos os aplaudem, menos Ben, que fica roxo de raiva. Ele começa a se preparar para usar seu Golpe Mestre, mas Billy pensa: "Ele vai acabar matando os dois se usar o Golpe Mestre!" e lança um enorme raio de luz, que faz Ben ser mandado para dentro de uma lata de lixo.

Logo depois, eles ouvem um estrondoso grito. Todos olham para trás e vêem o Snowman completamente furioso. Sasha pára de beijar Bobby e corre na direção de Snowman. Ela cria fogo em volta dela e perfura Snowman, que derrete exatamente igual ao Vampiro do Frio. Todos pulam e aplaudem o feito de Sasha. Ela volta para junto dos seus amigos e vai embora de mão dadas com Bobby.

Algum tempo depois, Ben acorda e sai de dentro da lata de lixo. Ele se limpa e olha para o seu redor, não vendo mais os guardiões. Ele fecha a cara e diz:

-Ele vai se ver comigo. Ninguém rouba a minha namorada e sai assim não. Você vai pagar caro Bobby Job!!


End file.
